Revelations My first Skins fanfiction
by blackbullet
Summary: Tony is back with Michelle but has doubts about their relationship, not only this but one of his male friends admits to "likeing him." Also, Cassie doesn't know if Sid is who she wants to be with but where does Effy fit into everything? WARNING: SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was in his room listening to The Artic Monkeys.

"Ok. This is cool. I'm going back out with Michelle. This is exactly what I want." Suddenly he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

A tired looking Effy appeared "Tone, it's for you, it's Michelle." She smiled hesitantly, whilst handing the phone to him.

"Right thanks." He took the phone of Effy and prepared himself.

"Hey Tony! Michelle said from the other end of the phone. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get together tonight, Maxxie, Anwar, Chris and Jal are all going out and invited us along. What do you think?"

Tony tried to sound as enthusiastic as she did. "Yeah sure sounds good, I'll meet you outside mine at 9:00pm, that alright?"

"Yeah sounds great see you later, I love you."

He hesitated. "Love you too."

Tony hung up. What was wrong with him? Going back out with Michelle is what he had wanted, at least it is what he thought he wanted, but now he just felt like she was smothering him.

Another knock at the door...Maxxie entered.

"Hey man, you ok?" Maxxie smiled as he sat down on the bed next to Tony.

"Yeah, I'm alright, going out tonight with Michelle." He said in a monotone voice without looking up from the floor.

Maxxie looking at him, raised his eyebrow.

"You two are ok aren't you?"

"Yeah we're ok, Tony said whilst shoving his hands in his pockets. I just don't know, things feel different, ever since the accident things have obviously been weird between us, with me not being able to remember stuff and then her and Sid fucking each other. I was happy to get back with her, but now it all just feels like a bit much, you know?"

Maxxie put his hand on Tonys shoulder.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, girls are far too much hassle. You should maybe consider trying guys out instead?" Maxxie playfully nudged Tony and winked at him. Tony laughed.

"Fuck off Maxxie! I'd rather get with fucking Sketch than a bloke."

"That _is_ bad! Maxxie laughed whilst adjusting his already perfectly placed hair, I guess I'll see you tonight then!"

"Yeah, you will." Tony replied wondering whether he should just call Michelle and make up an excuse.

Just before leaving, Maxxie turned around as if reading Tony's mind "And Tone, don't even think about phoning her up and making an excuse-you're coming!"

Tony looked surprised, "But Maxxie, he joked, I'm a wanker to her. She'll probably be expecting me to phone and let her down."

Maxxie sighed "Yeah, maybe the old Tony was a wanker, but you've changed or at least she thinks you have. Just come out for a bit and if you really want to leave, then I'll make an excuse for you ok?" Both boys exchanged smiles.

"Whatever, Tony said whilst shaking his head, I'll see you later."

Maxxie let himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Cassie had come round to see Effy.

"So, Effy, how's...everything?" Cassie's facial expression gave away the fact that she hadn't come around to discuss Effy's problems.

Effy glanced up at Cassie who was swirling around on her chair.

"Fine, everything's good and you?"

Cassie smiled at Effy, "Oh everything is great. Me and Sid are back together and I'm coping with everything fine."

Effy got up off the bed and walked towards her desk. Reaching over to pick up a clear plastic bag and then looked at Cassie.

"So you didn't just come over to buy some more weed from me then?"

Cassie grinned at Effy, "You know I never _pay _for it."

"I thought you were trying to stay off the drugs anyway. Does Sid know?"

Cassie shot an angry glare at Effy. "Well I was trying and now I've given up. And no Sid doesn't know, unless someone tells him of course..."

"Listen, Effy said whilst handing Cassie the bag, I'm not going to tell Sid, I'm not going to tell anyone. But just be careful yeah."

"Your concern for me is really sweet Effy, Cassie began, but I know you don't _actually_ care. You're too busy playing happy families with your brother and his girlfriend!"

"What the fuck do you mean? What have Tony and Michelle got to do with anything??" Effy was now standing in front of Cassie with her arms folded.

"Don't you see Effy, it's everything, and everywhere I go. All I hear about is how lovely Michelle and Tony are back together and how Sid and Tony are now best friends again, and everyone is really happy that Sid and I are back together."

"Well aren't you?" Effy asked.

"What?" Cassie replied

"Happy that you and Sid are back together?"

Cassie looked down at the scars on her arms.

"I am...but he really hurt me. And I'm just finding it difficult to get on with Michelle after what's happened."

Effy sat down next to Cassie and put her hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"It'll be fine, things will work themselves out. Besides you hating Michelle isn't that much of a big deal. I don't really like her either."

Cassie looked inquisitively at Effy. "You don't? How come?"

"She messed up my brother, sure he can be an arsehole but her getting with Sid was just...wrong."

Cassie then got up from the seat and leaned towards Effy.

"Come round to mine later and you and me can talk some more."

Effy laughed. "You mean we can smoke some more."

"Why not? It'll t fun..." Cassie then kissed Effy on the cheek and left.

Effy lay back on her bed whilst smoking a spliff.

Tony then came in and sat down at the end of her bed.

Effy knew that Tony was confused about his feelings for Michelle but didn't know what to say to him.

"Spliff?" She asked.

"Sure." Tony nodded.

"So, you still confused about Michelle?"

Tony looked at Effy "Of course I am. It's all I ever think about. Do I love Michelle? Don't I? I don't know anymore."

"You could dump her? Effy suggested, looking innocent as ever.

"Ah, I don't know, I mean the sex is good. I could just see how it goes."

Effy smirked. "Men, you're all the same."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Tony was getting ready to go out. He had agreed to meet Michelle outside his house at 9:00pm; it was now 8:45pm.

"Right, 15 minutes...15 minutes. What to wear." Tony opened his cupboard and started throwing every single T-shirt he owned onto his bed. After discarding all the rest, he finally settled with a short sleeved red t-shirt and a loose black tie.

Tony made his way downstairs and out the front door. Effy watched from the window as Tony greeted Michelle. The body language was all wrong. They kissed briefly on the cheek and as they walked, Tony walked along with his hands in his pockets, whilst Michelle was attempting to link him. Maybe they weren't right for each other. Maybe Tony just didn't love Michelle anymore. But for the moment, nothing was certain.

Tony and Michelle arrived at the club. Outside waiting was Chris and Jal.

"Hey mate you alright! Chris said whilst punching Tony in the arm. Not seen you in a while. Come on in. Maxxie and Anwar are inside but Anwar has had a bit too much to drink, crazy idiot."

Tony laughed "Yeah, sounds like Anwar!"

As Chris led Tony into the club, Michelle and Jal talked before going in.

"Are you ok Michelle? You don't look too happy."

Michelle half smiled at Jal. "It's just me and Tony that's all; I get the impression that he's not really that happy."

"Has he told you that?"

"Well, no but-"

Jal interrupted. "Come on, let's get inside. We'll drink, we'll have a good night and you'll forget about any problems that you and Tony might be having."

Michelle smirked "Ok then, but it might take a hell of a lot of drink!"

They made their way inside the club and headed for the bar.

Meanwhile, Tony and Chris met Anwar and Maxxie on the dance floor. Anwar stumbled over to Tony.

"Hey maaaaaan! How are you? You good? Aw, you gotta listen yeah. There are really, I mean really hot girls over there, that I was just dancing with and get this! One of them said I can take her home with me at the end of the night!"

Tony looked confused. "What about Sketch?"

Before Anwar got a chance to reply Maxxie conveniently chimed in.

"What about her? She's a freak Tony and Anwar can do a lot better than some crazy welsh stalker."

Tony smiled at looked at Anwar. "He's right, you know, you can do better than Sketch."

"Sketch? Who's Sketch?" Anwar carried on dancing and drinking.

Maxxie smiled at Tony "He's that drunk; I don't think he can ever remember who she is."

"Well then, Tony shrugged, who are we to remind him?" Both guys laughed and started to dance with Anwar wrapping his arms around both the guys' shoulders.

"Seriously guys, those women over there, are completely in love with me. You see the way they keep looking over at me. They want me!" Tony took Anwar's drink from him.

"Go on then, go after them, I'll hold your drink."

Anwar hugged Tony "Thanks mate, I'll see you later yeah...or not!" He then headed off towards the tall blondes.

"Hey Tony, got your drink." Michelle said.

"Thanks." Tony then looked at Michelle and smiled reassuringly.

Michelle turned to Jal and Chris and smiled.

"So, tell me, how are you two?"

Jal and Chris looked at each other and he put his arm around her.

"Can't you tell? Chris said, we're fucking great. In fact, Jal is great. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Jal smiled. "It's true, I am the best thing that has ever happened to him." Chris then kissed Jal as Maxxie made his way over to Michelle.

"Hey Michelle."

"Hey Maxxie, you ok?"

"Yeah, he replied, I just wondered whether everything was ok between you and Tony?"

"It's ok, why has he said something to you?" Michelle looked worried.

"Ah no, not at all, I just wondered." Maxxie said, whilst trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, I mean, I think we're ok. Tony has been acting a little odd recently, but I know he's under a lot of pressure right now with his mum not being very well."

"Hey guys! Tony shouted Come over here; these guys said they can get us backstage for free! You coming?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked at each other and followed Tony over to the far end of the room. A well-built man of a out 6ft 5 lifted up a curtain allowing Tony, Michelle, Jal, Chris and Maxxie to enter.

"How cool is this guys? We'll get to meet the band!"

Everyone looked at Tony.

"What band?" Chris asked.

"You know the band, whatever band was just playing, fuck knows."

"Tony are you alright?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, why don't I look it?" Tonys tone was argumentative and Michelle knew not to ask Tony any more questions.

Finally the band came offstage. "Hey guys, how are you all doing? It's great to meet some UK fans. You want us to sign something for you?"

None of the group responded, noticing this was awkward, Chris bounded up from his seat.

"You can sign my arse if you like mate."

"Your what? Your ass?"

"Yeah my arse. If you want something to sign go ahead." Chris smiled. The American band obviously weren't sure how to take Chris's humour.

"Ok man, if that's what you want." The lead singer then reluctantly took a black marker pen to Chris's behind as Chris dropped his shorts.

"Cheers, thanks very much. Look guys, I have a signing!" Jal laughed at Chris.

"Come on Chris, let's go home."

"Already? He asked, but we've not been here long."

"I know, Jal replied, it's just that I'm getting a bit...tired." She smiled at Chris and instantly he knew what she meant.

"Yeah actually guys, Jal and I, we're a bit tired and so you know...umm we're just going to head back to the flat."

Maxxie laughed. "Go on you two, get out of here, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then, bye!" Chris shouted as he started to leave.

"Bye Michelle, I'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget it you want to talk, let me know and I'll listen." Jal hugged Michelle good bye.

"Ok, thanks." Michelle smiled as her friend left.

"So, it's just me you and Tony. Maxxie said, what do you want to do now?"

"We could carry on dancing for a bit, what do you think Tone?" Michelle smiled as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony and Maxxie exchanged secretive glances. "You know what; I don't really feel like it. I might just go home."

Michelle looked surprised. "But, it's only early, it's 10:30."

"Yeah, I know, Tony said whilst standing up, but I'm not really in the mood to club anymore."

"Well, I know what you might be in mood for..." Michelle said, slipping two hands around Tony's waist.

Tony once again looked at Maxxie as if he wanted to be saved.

"I'm going to head off guys, Maxxie said, I mean Jal and Chris have gone, Anwar's off with some blonde and so I think I'll just get an early night."

"Aww, Maxxie, are you sure? I'd invite you back with me and Tony, but I think we're going to be a bit busy..."

"Yeah, Maxxie hesitated whilst looking concerned towards Tony, I gathered. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Just as Maxxie was leaving Tony grabbed his arm. "Hey, you don't have to go."

Maxxie looked up at Tony and whispered "Unless you're planning on having a threesome, I think I do."

Maxxie then left. Tony couldn't understand why Maxxie seemed so moody. Maybe it had been because he had wanted to stay out later, but everyone was leaving early. Although if it had been up to Tony, he would have preferred to stay out, but Michelle had other plans...

As they walked back hand in hand Tony heard a beep from his phone. He reached into his pocket and read the text message he had just received.

"Hey Tone, sorry about before, if I seemed a little fed up, I'm just tired that's all. Hope you have a good time with Michelle... Maxxie x"

"Who was that from?" Michelle asked.

"Just Maxxie saying he hopes we have a good night."

"Me too." She smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Effy was getting ready to go to Cassie's when she heard Michelle and Tony coming up the stairs. They didn't realize that she was still home.

Michelle started to take Tony's shirt off and pushed him against the wall. She started kissing him roughly, letting her hands run up and down his back. .

"I really want this to happen, she said, I really want you Tony."

Tony didn't respond verbally to this and carried on kissing Michelle. He started to take her top off and attempted to undo her bra. After several minutes Michelle became irritated.

"For fucksake Tony." She said, undoing her own bra. She then laughed at Tony. She couldn't stay angry at him for long.

"Have you got any?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Michelle asked insistently.

"I'm not really...he looked down in slight embarrassment, I'm not-"

Michelle sighed. "Tony, I really wanted this to be special but if you can't even-!"

"Sssh. Tony put his hand over Michelle's mouth. It'll happen ok, just give me some time. It's been a while and I'm a little out of practice. Unlike you..."

Michelle glared at Tony. "That was supposed to be a dig was it? Fuck you Tony. How long are you going to keep making remarks about me and Sid? It's over between me and him! You have me now. So...you should make the most of me..."

Michelle leaned towards Tony and kissed him slowly, her tongue sliding into his mouth as she undid his belt.

Tony really didn't know how to feel at this point. Even though he was increasingly unsure of his feelings about Michelle, he thought he should at least give it a try. Maybe this time, their relationship would be different.

Once Tonys' pants dropped to the floor, Michelle grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed. She smiled at him. "Do you still like my tits Tony?"

Tony laughed, "Yeah, one's still bigger than the other."

Instantly, this reminded Michelle of the old Tony and this made her want him even more.

She kissed him hard whilst her hand moved up and down his dick in a fast rhythmitic motion. He moaned. "Are you enjoying that?" Michelle teased, as she kissed his neck.

"I should think so." Effy said casually whilst stood at the bedroom door.

Shocked, Michelle pulled away from Tony and covered herself up and Tony did the same.

"Effy, what the fuck! Don't you think of knocking?" Michelle shouted.

Effy grinned. "Well the door was wide open and so as you can see, I just walked in."

"Well, Michelle said looking embarrassed, couldn't you at least have waited until we'd finished-"

Effy interrupted. "Until you and my brother had finished fucking? There's no telling how long that could have taken."

Michelle got up and paced towards Effy.

"You cheeky bitch!"

"I'm just saying what you already know. And maybe, you should take that as a sign, a sign that you and Tony just aren't right for each other anymore!"

Michelle looked down on the floor unsure of what to say.

"Effy, what do you want?" Tony asked sounding impatient.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going over to Cassie's and that I won't be back till late."

"Right."

Effy smirked one last time at Michelle as she was leaving the room. "By the way, I'll let Cass know you said hi. As she walked towards the stairs she turned around once again

Actually...I'd better not..."

Michelle looked angered and started to walk after her when Tony insisted otherwise.

"Michelle, just leave it, you know what Effy's like, she likes winding people up, she didn't mean any of it."

Michelle sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tony, if the sex is that bad, or if you really don't find me attractive anymore then why didn't you tell me?"

Tony played with her hair, "Listen, I still find you attractive, I just don't know what it is about tonight, I just can't seem to..."

Michelle sighed. "Please Tony, we have to try." She started feeling his dick again. Tony shut his eyes for a second.

"Yeah ok." He lent back on the bed, as Michelle kneeled over him. Her hand moving faster and faster and yet Tony certainly didn't feel that he was going to cum anytime soon. Even at the sight of watching Michelle's tits moving up and down, just wasn't doing it for him. Maybe he didn't find her that attractive anymore. Things were definitely different.

Michelle, noticing that Tony wasn't satisfied with her pleasuring him by just her hand, took his dick in her mouth. Moving forwards and back, at a fast steady pace. Tony just stared at the ceiling, hoping at some point he would cum, even if he thought about someone else...he had to.

Michelle carried on, running her tongue along the end of his dick, sucking the end and then teasing him by licking it again.

"Now you really are teasing." Tony said.

"Well, I know the way you like it." Michelle said.

She started getting faster and faster, deep throating him. Tony was starting to enjoy it more. She sucked harder at the end knowing this would pleasure him even more.

As she was doing this, Tony casually looked across his desk at a picture of him, Maxxie and Sid and suddenly came fast into Michelle's mouth.

"Whoa, she said, whilst sitting up. I wasn't quite expecting that, although I'm glad I made you do it." She smiled and lay back on the bed next to him. Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

He was confused. He hadn't even been thinking about Maxxie during those last few minutes. Actually he had but not in _that_ way. Or had he? As strange as this possibility was, Michelle seemed happy and so Tony didn't want to have to think about anything complicated. For now at least...

"Now my turn." She said as she opened her legs. Tony got on top of Michelle and kissed her. Her tongue inside his mouth, his lips colliding with hers. As he moved down her body, he sucked her nipples, biting and then sucking hard.

"Aw Tony that feels good!" Michelle urged him, as she placed his hands further down her body. His fingers went over her breasts down her stomach until he carried on moving them down. He stuck two fingers inside of her and Michelle's body jerked upwards. Tony carried on moving them up and down inside of her, wondering what real pleasure she was getting out of this. "Don't stop Tony!" Michelle said, as she pulled him back on top of her so she could kiss him.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I'm ready Tony." Michelle replied.

And with that, Tony slipped on a condom and entered her. Pushing as deeply into her as he could. They started off slow and then sped up, the rhythmic-like movement of their bodies, forced Michelle to arch her back, as Tony dominated her.

"I love you." She said.

Tony looked at her and hesitated "I know."

The thrusts were getting harder and faster and Michelle was evidently enjoying it.

Tony looked over at the picture of him, Sid and Maxxie, He then focussed on Maxxie whilst thrusting deeper into Michelle. He could feel her underneath him but wasn't actually looking at her. He was looking at the picture of Maxxie. Minutes later, Tony could feel himself reaching a climax.

Michelle sighed contentedly as Tony caught his breath back.

"That was amazing." She said whilst kissing Tony on the lips.

"Yeah, it was pretty good wasn't it?" He then looked across at the picture on his desk.

I can't like Maxxie, Tony thought to himself, I can't like him because I'm not gay. There was a pause in his mental dialogue, what if he did like Maxxie? But most importantly, what would happen if Michelle were to find out??


	6. Chapter 6

It was then that Cassie heard a knock at the door and opened it.

"Hi, what took you so long?" She smiled at Effy.

"I met a guy on the way, who gave me some pills."

"Cool."

Effy sat down on the sofa. Cassie lit a spliff and sat down next to her.

"Any news?"

Effy sighed. "None really, apart from I walked in on Tony and Michelle about to have sex."

Cassie stared blankly at Effy. "Isn't that nice."

Effy knew that Cassie felt uncomfortable talking about Michelle. "Where's Sid? I thought he'd be here."

"No, he's at home finishing off a project."

Effy lit her spliff. "So, what do you want to do then?"

"I thought we could talk. I want to ask you some questions."

Effy rolled her eyes at Cassie as she smiled, "go on then, ask away."

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"Yeah, twice."

"What was it like?"

Effy looked confusingly at Cassie. "It was ok, although I didn't really know the guys".

"You know Effy, sex is the best when you're in love with a person."

"You think?"

"Yes. Until of course they go and fuck somebody else."

Effy was unsure of what to say and watched Cassie adjust her hair.

"So, Cassie continued, have you ever slept with a girl?"

Effy continued to smoke and hesitated to answer. "No, have you?"

Cassie retracted her suggestive glance "Yes, a few."

"Was it good?"

"It was amazing."

"Better than Sid?"

Cassie paused to think. "It's difficult to say. With a girl, it's just...different. Why, Effy are you curious to know what making love to a girl feels like?"

Effy discretely turned her attention away from Cassie's question. "What time do you think Sid will get back?"

"I don't know, he might stay at his, it depends on what time he finishes."

Cassie walked over to the kitchen area and got two glasses. She then sat back down again and poured two glasses of vodka.

"Drink? Effy smiled, why thank you."

"It's alright Cassie replied, maybe we'll end up finding out just how curious you are." She then smiled at Effy.

Effy backed away not sure whether Cassie was joking or not. "Cassie, you're with Sid. Even If I was bisexual or whatever, you can't do this to Sid."

Cassie looked hurt. "I wouldn't be doing _anything_ to Sid, Effy. He wouldn't care!"

"So this would be a way of getting him to care? By us two having sex? Cassie! If you want to make things work with Sid, you can't shag someone else."

Cassie looked straight at Effy. "He did."

Effy bit her lip and looked straight down at the floor, knowing this could turn into an awkward conversation. Cassie noticing this, decided to lighten the tone.

"Anyway, don't tell me that you've never thought about seeing me naked!"

Effy laughed "You are hot, but I'm not sure if women are really for me..."

"Well Effy, there are ways of finding out." Cassie leaned in towards Effy, their lips so close to each other. And then they both burst out laughing.

"I think, we should have some more drink!" Cassie declared.

"I agree!" Effy smiled, as she lit another spliff.

Hours later, Cassie woke up finding herself and Effy lying on the sofa, where Cassie had been draped on top of her. They must have fallen asleep after all the alcohol.

Cassie felt alone. She felt like she couldn't rely on Sid to give her the affection and support that she wanted. She knew he loved her, but it didn't feel like it. She also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he and Michelle had had sex.

Cassie sat up and talked to herself.

What would the lovely Sid do If I were to have sex with someone else? I wonder if he'd break up with me. Or maybe he'd feel like he'd have to forgive me because he fucked Michelle. I don't want to break up with Sid. I love him. But he doesn't love me in the same way.

Suddenly, Effy woke up.

"Hey Cass, who's that talking?"

Cassie looked at Effy whilst stroking her hair.

"It was no-one Effy, absolutely no-one."

It was 7:00am the following morning and Tony sprung out of bed. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. What had gone on last night? Had he really been getting off on the thought of Maxxie and him having sex? It was too weird to think about. Suddenly, Tony jumped as Michelle knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" He asked rather impatiently.

Michelle made her way into the bathroom and hugged Tony, whilst squeezing his firm backside. "I think you know what I want." She smiled at him.

Tony backed away. "Yeah, that's nice Michelle but I really don't have the time."

Michelle frowned "College doesn't start till 9:00am, we've got ages. Seriously just come back to bed for a bit." She tugged at his shorts.

"Just piss off alright? I'm not in the mood." Tony then got his deodorant and sprayed some on himself.

Michelle sighed. "Ok, there's no need to be so aggressive, I just thought you might want a re-enactment of what happened last night, I know I certainly wouldn't mind."

"Well, I'm busy. I've got stuff to do." He said whilst putting a pair of trousers on.

"How is it that you can be the most wonderful boyfriend one night and then the biggest arsehole the next?"

"Just comes naturally." Tony then barged out of the bathroom, grabbed his bag and left the room.

Michelle was confused. Why was Tony acting this way? It's not like they didn't have a good time last night and if anything she had hoped it would bring them closer together. She was evidently wrong.

Over at Cassie's flat, Effy had woken up and was getting her things together. She really couldn't be late for another art class, or there'd be a chance she might get expelled. Again.

Cassie woke up. "Hey Eff, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you sleep well?"

Cassie looked up at her "I did thanks; it seems we didn't quite make it to the bedroom though."

Effy recognized that Cassie might have been hinting at the fact they didn't sleep with each other but chose to ignore it. "No we didn't, but it was fine, the sofa was comfy enough. Anyway, I have to get to school, I need to get there early, I've got some stuff to prepare."

"Are you rushing off Effy?" Cassie said whilst stretching and then getting up.

"Not rushing, just going at a normal pace. She smiled at Cassie. I'll see you later on."

"Ok, bye. Have a good day at school!"

As Effy left, she lit a cigarette. She needed to think about what Cassie had said. Was she seriously suggesting they sleep together? And if she was, what if Sid was to find out; it would completely ruin their relationship.

As Effy walked to school she spoke out loud without realizing it.

"I need to some way of finding out whether or not I am bi-sexual...today should be an interesting day..." She smiled to herself as she walked through the park.

As she said this, a girl who walked past her stared at her possibly wondering why Effy had spoken aloud to herself.

Effy stared back. "Do you fancy me then?"

The girl put her head down and carried on walking.

Effy responded anyway "I'll take that as a yes then?" She then put her cigarette out.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at home Michelle was on the phone to Jal.

"And then he just left."

"Michelle, I wouldn't worry about it, Tony's like that. He's ok one minute and then the next he fucks off."

"I know, but after last night I was hoping it'd get us back to normal, at least as normal as we can be." Michelle said in disappointment.

Jal sighed at her friend's predicament. "Listen, forget about Tony, me and you will go out tonight, just the two of us and we'll have a great time, yeah?"

There was a pause on the phone "I don't know Jal, I don't feel like going out."

"Well you're fucking coming ok? Jal laughed. Meet me outside Chris's at 8:00pm."

Michelle accepted reluctantly "Yeah ok, I'll see you later."

Meanwhile, Tony was in class and sat in front of him was Chris, to his left Maxxie and to his right was Sid.

"So, what did everyone get up to last night?" Sid asked whilst yawning.

"Me and Jal went back to the flat and had great sex." Chris announced whilst smirking.

Everyone looked at him. "Seriously, it was great. That girl... she's amazing."

Maxxie shook his head and laughed "Anyone else get up to anything? He then looked at Tony. Where's Michelle?"

Tony stared at his desk, "Michelle's got the day off to do a piece of coursework or something."

Maxxie watched Tony's facial expression and could tell that something happened last night and that he didn't want to talk about it.

Chris, on the other hand, was less observant. "So Tony, did you and Michelle do the thing last night? Chris then imitated what he imagined to be Michelle's orgasm face. I bet you did didn't you?!"

Tony stared at Chris "What the fuck is it to you?" With that Tony walked out of the classroom and leant against the wall. He started to light a cigarette when a teacher walked past.

"Tony Stonem, you're not allowed to smoke in here, put out that cigarette! Can't you see the signs?"

Tony looked at the teacher with a sardonic grin, "I'm partially blind."

The teacher sighed indignantly "Don't give me that! And I suppose you didn't hear me tell you the first time to put out that damn cigarette!"

Tony continued to smoke and touched his ear whilst mouthing the words "What? Can't hear you?"

The teacher was becoming increasingly impatient

"So, what, you're partially deaf now too, is that it?"

Tony nodded and smirked.

"Get out. The teacher said, whilst escorting him to the front entrance. I've had enough of teenagers like you who think they can do whatever they want, you need to learn some respect."

As Tony walked away from the school, he mocked the teacher by saluting him.

"Sarcastic little shit." The teacher said as he headed back into the school.

Tony really wasn't in a good mood. He had to think about his feelings. Was he still in love with Michelle? He didn't think so. More important however, was considering whether or not he fancied Maxxie. As he sat under a tree, he smoked away without realizing Maxxie was walking over to him. He sat down.

"Tony what's up? Did something happen last night between you and Michelle?" Maxxie looked concerned.

Tony turned to face him. "Yeah me and Michelle shagged."

"Oh right, Maxxie said looking a bit confused, well are you two ok?"

Tony sighed impatiently "Not really, but I don't see how it has anything to do with you." Somehow hoping that his aggression would stop him thinking about whether he was attracted to Maxxie or not.

"Because I care about you Tone and if you weren't so annoyed at everything, you'd realize that."

"Right. Next thing, you'll be telling me you fucking fancy me." Tony said as he lit another cigarette. There was a longer pause than usual.

Maxxie looked down on the ground avoiding contact, which caused Tony to get suspicious.

"You don't do you?"

"What?" Maxxie asked looking surprised.

"Fancy me?"

Maxxie began to open his mouth and then closed it again. He wasn't sure whether this was the right time to admit to his friend that he had feelings for him.

"Well, Tony, I actually do like you..."

"What the fuck? You're telling me you fancy me?" Tony asked in an untoward manner.

Maxxie felt himself going red. It wasn't like he admitted to liking guys that often, especially not his friend. Especially not Tony.

"Well yeah, is it that surprising?"

Tony evidently didn't know how to respond to this and ignored the question.

Maxxie continued, hoping to provoke some sort of response out of Tony.

"Tony, listen, I've liked you for ages. But it's always been about you and Michelle and so I haven't really had the chance to tell you how I feel." He placed his hand on Tonys but he backed away.

"I have to go." Tony replied bluntly.

"You don't have to, Tony, listen I'm sorry if I shouldn't have told you but it's how I feel."

Tony started to get up when another figure appeared from behind the tree, it was Cassie.

"Cassie! Tony gasped, what are you doing here?"

"Oh not much, she smiled innocently, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

No response.

"I'm going to go; I'll see you guys later." Maxxie then rushed back into school.

Cassie looked at Tony thoughtfully. "I hear you and Michelle are having problems." She waited for Tony's inevitable reaction.

"Where did you hear that?" Tony asked in a slightly aggressive manner.

"I stopped by at Chris and Jal's flat this morning to pick up a few of my clothes I'd left there and I heard Jal on the phone to Michelle and by the sounds of things, Michelle wasn't too happy. Why's that Tony? Did you make her mad?"

Tony's mood was worsening. "Just leave it alright Cassie?"

Cassie kneeled down next to him whilst lighting her own cigarette. "I just thought you should know that Michelle was complaining about you."

Tony shook his head in frustration "Why are you even telling me this? Is this your idea of fun?"

Cassie hesitated, considering carefully how to answer "You know I don't particularly like Michelle, but that isn't the reason. It's just that you and Michelle haven't been that close recently and I think you can do far better than someone like her."

And with that Cassie walked off.

Later that day, Maxxie saw Tony walking towards the Science block and caught up with him.

"Hey Tone! Maxxie shouted, wait a minute."

Tony stopped. "What do you want Maxxie?"

Maxxie looked a little surprised "I just wanted to see how you are?"

Tony laughed "Yeah, I'm such a fuckup everyone keeps feeling the need to ask how I am."

Maxxie put his hand on Tony's shoulder "You know it isn't like that Tone, I just care about you."

Not allowing himself to appreciate Maxxie's concern for him Tony pulled away instantly.

"Yeah I know you "care" about me, you made that pretty fucking clear earlier. I've got to go..." As Tony walked off Maxxie could see him ringing someone. Was it Michelle?

Back at the flat, Chris was asleep and Jal was tidying up. She then heard a knock at the door and she answered it, to find Tony stood in front of her looking irritated.

"Come in Tony," she said whilst tightening her dressing gown, so you're here to talk about Michelle then?"

Tony looked at her with an impatient glance, "What has she been saying to you about me? About our relationship? Let me guess she's been complaining about how she doesn't feel close to me anymore, right?"

"Well...Jal started, actually-

Tony interrupted, "You know what? I don't even know why I'm asking you, I've answered my own fucking question."

Jal half smiled in the hope of calming Tony down "Listen, she just said that you seemed to leave in a hurry this morning, that's all and she just couldn't understand why, considering you...got on so well last night."

Tony once again glared at Jal, feeling very defensive. "I was in a rush to get to college, okay? It isn't a big deal. Not the kind of big deal that she's making it into."

Jal raised her eyebrow in disbelief "Well Tony, if that's the only thing that's bothering you then ..."

Tony didn't hesitate to reply "Yeah of course it is. What else would be bothering me? Apart from of course, everybody being so "concerned" all the time as to my well-being and the state of my relationship with Michelle. Well you know what, forget everyone's concern. I don't fucking need it!"

Jal said something as Tony left the flat, causing him to turn around again.

"Tony, if you don't love her anymore, the least you can do is tell her."

Shocked, Tony turned around to leave again. Was it really that obvious? Surely if Jal could tell how he might have been feeling then he should be able to. He knew he still cared for Michelle a lot and he wanted things to work, but would there be any point if he didn't love her anymore?

Meanwhile Effy was sat in a history class. The teacher was droning on "It was between 1914 and 1918 that the Great War took place. But, this is significant as women's roles were increasingly changing during this period. They started work in..."

The teacher's voice grew quieter and quieter as Effy fell asleep on the desk.

An hour later, Effy woke up and found a blonde girl sitting next to her.

"What are you still doing here, it seems that the class has already finished." She looked at the blonde girl waiting for a response. The girl continued drawing.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd wait until you woke up."

Effy laughed, "Why?"

"Because I think you're hot. I have done since the beginning of term. I thought I should tell you."

Effy smiled "Really? And why is that exactly?"

The blonde girl swept her fringe out of her face whilst looking straight at Effy.

"You're just really sexy and I know all the guys think so too."

"Well, Effy said whilst leaning into the blonde girl, they're just guys aren't they? They're all just wankers..."

As Effy leaned in, the blonde girl did the same and as they did they began to kiss. Kissing a girl was definitely different; it was a different style of kissing. Effy couldn't help but think: what if this was actually Cassie? How would I feel then? Effy placed her hand on the girls skirt, did this feel right? Suddenly, Effy and the blonde girl heard a commotion. They pulled away from each other and realized that a group of year 11's had taken a picture of them kissing on their mobile phone.

"Fuck, the blonde girl said, I haven't even come out to anyone yet."

Effy sighed "Well, I guess now's your chance." She then started to leave when the blonde girl touched her arm, "What did you think of the kiss then?"

Effy smirked playfully "I think its help me to see things a bit differently." She then left the classroom and on her way out came across Maxxie.

"Hey Eff, have you seen Tony anywhere?"

Effy frowned "Why is there something wrong with him?"

"No, he began; I'm just really concerned about him that's all."

Effy stared at Maxxie trying to uncover some hidden meaning "Concerned?"

Maxxie, unaware of how concerned for Tony he must have looked, then noticed Effys tone of voice and instantly adopted a causal expression.

"Well yeah, it's just that I saw him earlier and he looked stressed, that's all."

Effy nodded "Thanks for letting me know, I'll go and see if he's ok." As Effy started to walk off Maxxie shouted after her "Let me know how he is yeah?"

"Sure." Effy replied as she left the school and walked through the park. On her way back home it was then she noticed Tony in the distance handing some money to a guy.

Effy walked over to him.

"Hey Tony, Maxxie was looking for you a few minutes ago."

Tony smirked "Why's that then? Because he wanted to "see how I am"? Should have told him to mind his fucking business."

Effy looked surprised "Tony, he just cares about you ok, we all do."

Tony then started to get his phone out.

"And what is this all about?" He then showed Effy a picture of her and the blonde girl kissing.

"Oh that...Effy said, well yeah...we kissed."

Tony looked surprised at the fact Effy had not gotten embarrassed by it. "It'll be round the whole school now and the sixth form, you realize that don't you?"

Effy shrugged "At least it'll give people something new to talk about, rather than their own dull, monotonous lives."

Tony laughed "Yeah, I guess it will."

"So what were you buying from that guy?" Effy inquired.

"Just something to make my day go a little better." Tony smirked.

"I won't tell mum and dad, Effy insisted, as long as you give me some too. Deal?"

"Deal." Tony said whilst shoving the small plastic bag into his pocket.

Later that evening, Sid was at Cassie's flat.

"How was your day at college Sid?"

Sid adjusted his beanie hat "Ah...you know."

Cassie smiled "No, Sid I don't, that's why I asked."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted. Tony was acting strangely in class today and when Chris joked about him and Michelle he just got up and left."

"Oh right, maybe things aren't going well between the both of them?" Cassie asked Sid this, already knowing that this was the case.

Sid sighed. "I don't know, but I hope they work things out and Tony stops being an arsehole."

Cassie shot an angry glance at Sid "How do you know that their problems are down to Tony? Or are you just assuming that Michelle is perfect, so fucking perfect that she couldn't possibly do anything wrong to anyone?"

Sid sensed that Cassie was annoyed "No, it's just, come on Cass, let's face it, usually when something goes wrong between them, its Tonys fault. I mean I love him but he's the one that usually upsets Michelle, not the other way around."

Cassie suddenly looked down at the table "Apart from the time when you and the lovely Michelle fucked each other, I'm pretty sure that was her fault and not Tonys."

Sid stood up in annoyance. "Cassie, when are you going to stop bringing that up? For fucksake, I thought we'd got over that!"

Cassie also got up at this point. "Yes Sid, _you_ got over it, she then got up from the sofa and walked towards the door. I'll see you later." Cassie once outside, lit up a cigarette and made her way over to see Effy...


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle was sat on her bed. It was 7:00pm. Her phone started to ring, it was Tony. She ignored it. She was too angry to answer it. And she was now far too busy to answer it... as she ignored her phone she rolled over onto the other side of the bed.

"Who was that?" said a good looking guy with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"No-one important" Michelle replied as she kissed him.

"You know that this is just a one off right? And that it goes no further?" She asked sternly.

"Sure, the guy replied, that's fine by me."

"I just...Michelle sighed, I want to feel wanted."

The guy smiled in a sultry manner, "I'm sure I can see to that." As the two of them continued to kiss, the guy started to take Michelle's skirt off as she lay back onto the bed.

He got on top of her. She admired his stunning good looks and only wished that Tony made her feel wanted in the same way that this complete stranger was able to.

Michelle's phone then rang again, but too busy to notice, Tonys call was ignored. He had left a voicemail:

"Hey Michelle. We need to talk. I'm coming round now."

Tony left the house and made his way to Michelle's, it wasn't too far away and he had taken his Dads car. He arrived at the front door to find it unlocked and so made his way inside.

"Michelle?" Tony called.

Michelle didn't hear him.

"Did you hear someone?" The guy asked.

"No, Michelle gasped, it was no-one, now let's carry on."

The guy kissing Michelle, then entered her.

"Harder." Michelle groaned.

At this point, Tony had made his way upstairs and could hear Michelle in her room. He opened the door...

Michelle groaned loudly, without realizing Tony had already entered the room.

Tony shook his head in disbelief, and then walked to where Michelle would be able to see him.

"Shit! Michelle shouted as she realized Tony was in the room and the guy leaped off her. Tony..I didn't expect you to come over here. I can explain!"

Tony smiled. "There's no need, I can see that you've evidently been occupying yourself in the absence of my company. I'm surprised you didn't decide to have another crack at Sid too. I mean, after all if was him that "made you orgasm" right?"

Michelle put her top on, completely ignoring the snide comment about Sid "Tony I really am sorry! But do you blame me for doing this?"

Tony laughed "Of course I fucking do, you were just shagging another guy! Tony grinned in a somewhat contemplative yet sardonic manner. I don't recall agreeing to have an open relationship."

"Tony...I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you but you just make me feel the same as you used to!"

Tony, fed up of this conversation and his increasing feeling of indifference towards Michelle sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't make you feel the same anymore, but that's no fucking reason to go and sleep with the first...idiot who'll have you!"

Michelle started to cry "Tony, I'm sorry! I just wanted to feel wanted by someone... I've not felt that way in a long time, certainly not by you."

Tony shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "And you think by screwing another guy it's going to make me want you more? Oh wait; of course, you weren't expecting me to find out about this were you? I bet you were just thinking to yourself, Tony's a wanker, he deserves it anyway yeah? Well, it doesn't matter anymore, it isn't my problem..."

"What?" Michelle asked looking surprised.

"I don't love you anymore and I was trying to make it work, part of me even wanted to make it work. But I guess I've just been waiting for a reason to break up with you, and guess what? You've given me a fucking reason." Tony started to leave the room.

"No! Michelle shouted, please don't go. Tony, we can work it out!"

He pushed Michelle away. "This isn't a fucking Beatles song Michelle. It hurts you know, to find out that your girlfriend has been shagging another guy behind your back!" Tony continued to walk off.

"Please, Michelle begged, I'm sorry Tone."

Ignoring Michelles plea, he replied sarcastically "Please, carry on whoring yourself out to strangers, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Michelle chased after Tony "Please don't leave. I still love you!"

Tony ignored her and made his way downstairs and walked out of the house. He got into the car. Things between him and Michelle were over.

Maxxie was in his bedroom trying on different ties. He couldn't decide which one looked better with his white shirt. Red or black? His mobile then started to ring.

"Hello? Tony?"

"Hey. I'm coming round." His tone was flat.

"Yeah, ok Tone..that's fine, come round whenever."

Tony paused. "Alright." He then hung up.

Maxxie wondered why Tony had been so monosyllabic. Maybe something had happened between him and Michelle. Either way he was going to find out soon.

Cassie had arrived at Effy's house and knocked on the door. There was no reply, so she let herself in. She could hear loud rave music coming from Effy's bedroom.

Cassie snuck into her bedroom and gave her a shock.

"Cassie! Effy shouted and then turned her music down. I didn't know you were coming round."

"Yeah...Cassie avoided direct eye contact with Effy, Sid and I had an argument and I really didn't feel like staying in the flat with him, so I hope you don't mind...I brought vodka."

Effy went over to Cassie and hugged her. "Of course it's okay, and we'll forget all about Sid for tonight. "

Cassie, wide-eyed, grinned "Even if that means getting completely stoned and passing out on your bed?"

Effy smirked "Even that."

Michelle was still crying when her phone rang, it was Jal.

"What?"

"Michelle are you okay? Tony came round to see me. I didn't mean to tell him anything, he already knew you'd spoken to me. What's happened?"

"He broke up with me."

"I'm really sorry Shell, but if you ask me, you're better off apart."

Michelle wiped the tears from her face "It's my fault Jal, I've been so stupid. He came round to see me and he caught me with another guy."

Jal paused "What? What guy?"

Michelle burst into tears again. "I was really upset about Tony and well, I and this guy were you know...in my room and then Tony walked in on us."

Shocked, Jal couldn't believe it. "Shell! I know you were feeling like Tony didn't appreciate you enough and you felt lonely but you should have talked to him about him. Not shagged another guy! What were you thinking?"

All Jal could hear was sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"I wasn't fucking thinking Jal. Don't you think I'd take it back if I could?!"

Jal sighed "I guess I won't be seeing you tonight then. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care yeah and if you feel like talking you know I'm here for you."

"Yeah..." Michelle replied sullenly. She knew she'd made a big mistake but would Tony ever be able to forgive her?

Meanwhile, Tony had arrived at Maxxie's. He knocked on the door and a topless Maxxie opened the door. He was too pissed off to appreciate the good looking half naked blonde that greeted him.

"Come in Tone" Maxxie said, looking a little concerned.

Both of them walked into Maxxie's bedroom where Tony sat on his bed, whilst Maxxie put on a shirt and then his red tie.

Maxxie turned around to see Tony staring at him. He then sat down next to him.

"What's going on Tone?"

Tony stared blankly in front of him.

"And about before, I'm sorry for telling you how I feel"

"It doesn't matter." Tony replied and then shook his head.

"Everything has just turned to shit. I realized I didn't love Michelle anymore and I went round to talk to her about it and I found her screwing some guy."

Maxxie stared into Tony's eyes, hoping to offer some comfort.

"Man, I'm really sorry Tony. What did she have to say for herself?"

"She said that she still loved me."

"But you don't love her anymore right?"

"No, I don't but I can't believe she cheated on me, I just can't believe it."

Maxxie put his arm affectionately around Tony.

"You'll be alright Tone. You're better off without her."

"Thanks, for being a good mate." Tony half-smiled at Maxxie.

"It's alright. He replied. Maxxie gazed into Tonys eyes and leaned in towards him. His lips slightly making contact with Tonys. When he pulled away, almost in disgust, "I have to go. I told my mum I wouldn't be home too late."

"Tony wait, Maxxie pleaded, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that."

Tony grabbed his jacket and turned around to look at Maxxie, "I'm not gay alright?!" He then ran out of the flat and made his way back home.

As Tony was walking back to the house, he was more confused than ever. He'd possibly cum at the thought of having sex with Maxxie and yet when Maxxie tried to kiss him he backed away. He didn't know what he wanted.

"Everything's a fucking mess." He said aloud as he got into bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Effy's bedroom, she and Cassie were listening to loud music, high on weed.

"This is a lot of fun! Cassie shouted. More fun than I've had in ages." She laughed as she danced to the house music.

Effy smiled at Cassie seductively without realizing it and then lent back on her bed to take another drag.

"Come on Eff, dance with me!" Cassie pulled Effys arms urging her to get up off the bed.

Effy laughed "I'm fine watching you dance."

Not satisfied with Effys answer, Cassie pulled even harder at her arms forcing her to get up.

"Cass! Effy laughed, you having fun?"

Cassie grinned and suddenly and without warning, grabbed on to both of Effys hands and starting spinning round the room. Both of them laughing as they span around the room and inhaled more of the smoke.

They kept spinning faster and faster until they both fell onto Effy's bed. Effy laughed as she found herself on top of Cassie. She then looked at her as she started to get up.

Cassie smiled "You don't have to get up." As she said this she pulled Effy towards her, as they kissed. The kiss was long and passionate.

As they continued to kiss, their tongues collided and Effy teased Cassie by biting her lip and then leaning back again. As Cassie lent forward, Effy leant back. Both girls laughed. Cassie then pulled Effy towards her and rolled over so Effy was now lying on the bed and Cassie was kneeling on top of her.

"I've got you now." Cassie mused.

Effy smiled and raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"You've got beautiful eyes Eff."

Effy had an amused expression. "Thanks."

As the two of them embraced Cassie lent further forward encouraging Effy to deepen the kiss, and as she did Cassie felt amazing. She felt the 'spark' that she no longer felt between her and Sid.

Effy felt just as good. "You know I kissed this girl at school today, but you're a lot better than she was."

Cassie paused and smiled "Well, I should hope I'm better than a 15 year old...I've had a lot of experience."

Cassie then started to take Effy's shirt and tie off.

"You look like such a school girl" Cassie mocked playfully.

"Well I am, Effy replied. A very young school girl of whom you appear to be taking advantage..." She smiled and so did Cassie knowing Effy was winding her up.

"Do you want me to?" Cassie asked.

Effy conveyed her answer knowingly through a smile.

As Cassie began to kiss her she ran her hand up Effys inner thigh, moving her skirt, until she slipped her hand into her pants.

"Now you're going to feel what a girl is like" Cassie smiled. She could sense Effy was tingling with anticipation.

Effy moaned quietly with pleasure with her eyes closed, opening her mouth every so often and leaning her head back into the pillow. Cassie smiled as she knew Effy was enjoying it. "Whoaaa Cass, you are good!" Effy said, exasperated.

"I'm glad you think so." Cassie said this sounding sad, whilst in the back of her mind thinking about Sid. Nevertheless, Cassie continued pleasuring Effy, whilst using her other hand to feel her A-cup breasts. Effy leant her head back once again as if not in control of her own reaction to the blonde's touch. It felt amazing, and Effy was weak and powerless to Cassie...

Tony came through the front door and made his way upstairs.

Once Cassie had finished, she climbed off Effy and stood up. Effy followed and pressed Cassie against the wall where they continued to kiss. As they did so, Effy ran her hand up Cassie's fishnets and Cassie laughed "I didn't expect this kind of thing from you Effy."

"Well, Effy began, you'd be surprised at what I can do for a fifteen year old." Cassie pulled Effy closer to her and Effy began to unbutton her blouse.

Then, they both heard a knock at the door.

Cassie buttoned her blouse back up and Effy put her shirt back on and readjusted her tie.

"Coming!" She answered the door and saw Tony.

"Hey Tony, what do you want?" Tony couldn't help but notice Effy looked surprisingly startled and her hair was more messy than usual.

"I just wondered if you mind me having your half of what I promised you earlier."

Effy smirked, that's fine."

"If you're sure..." Tony then walked away from Effys bedroom and headed back into his own.

Effy shut the door.

"What did he want?" Cassie asked.

"Just wanted to know if he could have his share of the weed that he'd promised to give to me. He seemed really unhappy. I hope he's ok."

"Probably because of Michelle. She's making him miserable."

Effy looked at Cassie, "Well, I know they haven't been getting on and I don't really like Michelle but I hope they sort things out if it means him being happy."

Cassie looked at Effy reassuringly, "Yeah sure, maybe they will."

The next day, Effy was walking to school when she came across Michelle, making her way towards the sixth form.

Michelle stopped in front of Effy blocking her path.

"What do you want Michelle?" Effy asked.

"I wanted to know if you've seen Tony. I've been trying to get hold of him but his phone is switched off."

Effy shrugged. "I don't know, he was home last night, but I haven't seen him all morning. Why what's the problem?"

Michelle looked confused, "Hasn't he told you?"

Effy frowned "No, what about?"

Michelle didn't want to tell Effy the reason she and Tony had broken up.

"Oh it doesn't matter." She said smiling, but Effy could see right through Michelle's pretence.

"Michelle. If something's happened between you two, then tell me."

Michelle sighed nervously. "Tony and I, we broke up."

"Why?" Effy asked.

Suddenly Tony stormed past both Effy and Michelle, hearing the conversation.

"Because Effy, she's a little whore."

Effy turned to face Michelle. "What? What is he talking about?"

"Nothing Effy, stay out of this." Michelle said whilst chasing after Tony.

"Tony wait, please."

Tony carried on walking at a fast pace, not wanting to have to deal with Michelle anymore.

"I've had enough of your pleading Michelle.. He stopped. Seriously, just piss off." Tony walked off again and this time Michelle didn't follow. She just stood there, numb.

Effy then brought her back to reality with an insult as she followed after Tony

"You Bitch."

Effy eventually caught up with Tony.

"Tone, wait up! Why didn't you tell me that you and Michelle had broken up?"

"Just didn't feel like it." Tony replied assertively.

Effy sighed. She recognized the kind of mood Tony was in and knew that nothing would be able to get him out of it.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm sorry that she hurt you. Does Maxxie know?"

Tony took the weed out of his pocket. "Yes Maxxie knows and no doubt by lunch time the whole fucking sixth form will know."

Effy bit her lip, "Do you want me to find Maxxie?"

"No, Tony said impatiently, why would I? I don't want to be around anyone right now ok. Just leave me alone Eff."

"Okay Tony, Effy nodded in acceptance, if that's what you want. I'll see you back at home." She walked off.

Tony went round the back of the science block and lit a spliff, this stuff was extra strong.

Suddenly a figure appeared from the corner of his eye. It was a girl called Hayley who was in his Physics class. She approached him whilst getting her own spliff out.

"You Tony Stonem?" She asked.

"Might be."

"My name's Hayley. She replied whilst stretching her arm out to shake Tony's hand. I heard about you and your girlfriend breaking up."

"Oh really?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah I'm one of Jal's friends from her music class. I think Michelle's a total bitch."

Tony took another large drag. "You're not the only one."

Hayley smiled. "You want to go, do something?"

Tony looked intrigued "Like what?"

"Well...she began, I've done heroin before. We could do that? I know this guy who'd sell us some. We could even do a speedball?"

Tony slightly shocked asked "Heroin's a bit much isn't it? What's that?"

Hayley smiled. "It's when you mix heroin with cocaine. It gives you a better rush than just heroine alone."

Tony half smiled. I do weed a lot, and have the odd pill but I don't think I'd do that, the heroin that is. But I'd do coke."

Hayley smiled back at Tony. "Cocaine it is then." She grabbed Tonys hand.

"Lead the way then." He said.

The both of them headed off the school grounds towards a derelict old building. One of the notorious drug haunts in Bristol. Hayley made her way in through the side door that had evidently been bordered up several times before. Tony followed.

"Hey Alex, you got the cocaine?" Hayley asked.

Alex looked up at Hayley and grabbed her. "You know I've got anything for you."

She smiled at him and then whispered quietly "And the other stuff."

"Yep, it's all here." Alex replied.

Hayley smiled. "I'll pay you for them later."

"Ok, he smiled back at her and handed her everything she had asked for.

Both she and Tony walked out again.

"Who was that guy?" Tony asked.

"Just a guy. She replied whilst looking up at Tony. Why do you care?"

He detected flirtation in her tone. "Just wondered, that's all."

"So where can we go then?" She asked.

Tony stopped to think. "We could go back to mine. My parents are out and my sister's at school, which actually makes a change!"

"Alright then handsome, let's go back to your place." She smiled suggestively as she once again grabbed Tonys hand.

Meanwhile back at school. Maxxie, Michelle, Sid and Chris were sat in class.

"Alright Shell." Sid smiled, unaware what had been going on.

"Hey Sid" Michelle replied flatly.

Everyone was quiet.

Maxxie sat there looking at Michelle. "Why did you do it?"

Michelle turned around to look at Maxxie. "Excuse me?"

"Maxxie, what are you talking about?" Sid asked.

Maxxie turned to face Sid. "I was just about to ask Michelle, why she cheated on Tony."

"What?! Sid asked. Shell is this true?"

Michelle didn't know what to say. "Maxxie, I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

Maxxie laughed, "Right so you don't want us to talk about the fact you were shagging another guy behind Tony's back? I thought you loved him! And then you go and do this to him? "

Michelle looked embarrassed. "I do love him and I never meant to hurt him. I just-"

Maxxie interrupted. "You just couldn't resist another guy paying you attention. Well here's a newsflash for you Michelle, that guy you shagged, the one who broke up your relationship with Tony, he didn't care about you. He probably didn't even find you attractive. He just saw you as another easy conquest."

"Alright Maxxie, I think that's enough." Sid said in Michelles defence.

Michelle discretely half smiled at Sid appreciating the support.

"That's right Sid, you take Michelle's side. Of course, none of us would actually expect you to take the side of your best mate!"

"You alright Maxxie?" Chris asked as he could see him getting more frustrated.

"No Chris, I'm not fucking alright ok. I'm just really worried about Tony. No-one knows where he is and he could be doing anything. And it's all because of her.

Maxxie then got up and left the classroom. He wanted to see that Tony was alright and so decided to have a look round his house...

As Maxxie left, Sid turned to Michelle.

"Shell, why did you do it?" He asked in a softer tone.

A tear left her eye. "I just did it Sid, because I didn't feel like Tony cared about me anymore. I just felt lonely." Sid hugged Michelle whilst looking over her shoulder at Chris who was lighting a spliff. "Too much drama to handle-need a spliff!" He said.

"You want to smoke the first one?" Hayley asked Tony as they were both sat on his bed.

"Sure." Tony offered.

"You really are keen to forget about everything aren't you?"

Tony looked at Hayley. "You're right. For a moment, I just want to forget about everything that's been happening recently. My mum being ill, Michelle, Maxxie..."

"Maxxie?" Hayley looked at Tony inquisitively.

"Doesn't matter." He then started smoking from the pipe made from a small glass tube.

Hayley watched Tony waiting for his reaction. As Tony continued to smoke, he felt the effects almost immediately. He could feel his heart rate increase and all of a sudden, a feeling of euphoria hit him hard.

"I guess it's starting to take its effect then?" Hayley asked whilst smiling, thinking about how much she'd like to shag him.

The effects were intense and Tony was able to momentarily forget about his bitch of an ex-girlfriend.

"Time for a speedball I think." Hayley said whilst watching Tony lean back on his bed.

He obviously hadn't heard her.

She handed him another cigarette, this one with cocaine and heroin. Tony continued to smoke unaware that he had been given heroin too. Both of them carried on smoking for about half an hour. As Tony was becoming less awake.

Maxxie approached the house and was knocking downstairs on the door. He couldn't tell if anybody was in or not and so made his way through the back door.

"You know, you're actually really sexy" Tony muttered quietly to Hayley.

"Really? What is it you like about me?"

Tony smiled "Blonde hair...blue eyes and your tits are the same size."

Hayley laughed and then paused. "How can you tell my tits are the same size? You haven't looked."

She smiled at Tony as she took her top off and undid her bra. "What do you think then?"

Tony smirked as he felt them whilst keeping his eyes shut. "Well, they feel good."

She grabbed a cigarette herself and started smoking.

Tony was lying on the bed and Hayley lay on top of him.

Maxxie was looking downstairs for Tony.

Whilst upstairs, Tonys eyes were still closed and Hayley noticed that his breathing had become weak.

"Shit, Tony, are you alright?"

No response.

"Tony? Fuck! Wake up!" She said.

She then started thinking to herself...she did really like Tony...but what could she do with him if he was passed out? He was still breathing but it was very shallow.

"The worse that can happen is that he'll just pass out" She reassured herself.

He remained unresponsive, with his eyes shut. "Wake the fuck up!" She shouted in frustration more than anything.

Maxxie heard a voice upstairs and ran upstairs.

"What the fuck?" Maxxie looked disturbed as he could see that Tony looked like he had passed out. He raced towards the bed and grabbed Hayley, pulling her off Tony.

"What have you done to him?!" Maxxie shouted.

Hayley fell on the floor. "What does it look like?"

"What did you give him?" Maxxie growled.

"We were just doing some coke."

"Coke? Tony wouldn't pass out on coke, he's done it plenty of times before. What did you really give him? Fucking tell me!"

Hayley sighed in admission. "Ok, so I added a bit of heroin."

"What? Maxxie shouted. I can't believe you fucking did that!"

Maxxie listened to Tonys breath, it was shallow and weak.

"We need to dial 999!" Maxxie insisted, as Hayley ran out.

There was no time to catch up with her. Maxxie was panicking about Tony. What if he was having a respiratory arrest?"

Shit. Shit, Shit. Maxxie thought, as he called the ambulance and then waited for it to arrive...


	10. Chapter 10

Maxxie returned to Tony's side. What if he didn't wake up?

"Please wake up Tone! Maxxie pleaded. I need you to wake up for me, ok?! And when you do, I'll take you out, we'll go to the cinema and we can see that shitty-looking porno movie that you keep talking about! Just please Tone, come through this for me."

About 10 minutes later an ambulance arrived and Maxxie stepped aside as the men carried Tony away. Maxxie sat in the back of the ambulance with Tony and rang Effy on the way.

"Maxxie, what's up?" She said whilst sat outside having a cigarette.

"It's Tony, Maxxie said, he's passed out from a drug overdose and I'm on the way to hospital with him now."

"What the fuck?!" Effy yelled.

"Don't worry, Maxxie insisted, just get here as soon as possible, ok?"

"I'm on my way." Effy replied. Maxxie could hear the concern in her voice. He hung up.

As Effy made her way to the back of the school Michelle walked past her and half-smiled.

"What?" Effy asked impatiently.

"Nothing, Michelle replied defensively, I was just smiling that's all. How's Tony?"

Effy shook her head; she obviously didn't want to have to waste her time talking to Michelle, especially not now.

"I'm going to see him now actually, in hospital, he's taken an overdose."

Michelle's expression dramatically changed.

"What? She asked. Oh my god, is he ok?" Tears filled her eyes.

Effy sighed. No he's no fucking ok, he passed out and he's on his way to hospital right now. I just hope that he wakes up, not only for his sake but for yours...I mean, I can only imagine how incredibly guilty you're going to feel if he doesn't."

Michelle screwed up her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Effy began; if you think about it, there'll always be a chance that he took an overdose, because of what _you_ did to him."

"Shut the fuck up Effy ok? Michelle retorted aggressively. I'm just as upset about Tony as you are!! I didn't want him to do anything like this, I didn't think he'd-"

"What? Effy interrupted, do something this bad? Well Michelle, that's what you reduce normal guys to doing, things that are completely fucked up. Don't hang around."

With that, Effy hurried off.

Michelle considered running after Effy, but what was the point? It was clear that Effy blamed her for Tonys overdose and besides, even if she did go to the hospital and Tony woke up, it was highly unlikely that he would want to see her. However, she couldn't relax and so went to find Jal and the others to let them know the bad news.

Back the hospital, the nurses rushed Tony in.

"What's happening? Is he going to be ok? Can I come in?" Maxxie asked, not able to think straight.

"Just wait here please. The nurse insisted, we need to examine him properly and so it would help us a lot if you just waited outside. We'll let you know as soon as we have been able to identify what is wrong with him." The nurse smiled sympathetically towards Maxxie placing a hand on his shoulder, when Effy arrived.

"Maxxie! She said as she wrapped two arms around Maxxie. How's he doing?"

The nurse smiled at them both and headed off to the room were Tony was being examined.

Maxxie turned to face Effy. "Listen, the nurse has just told me that we're going to have to wait out here, but they're going to examine him and let us know as soon as they figure out what he's taken."

Effy, obviously not comforted by this folded her arms. "Well, is there nothing that we can do in the mean time? Do you know what actually happened?"

"Yeah, Maxxie sighed, not wanting to witness Effys reaction. Tony was with some girl called Hayley. She told me they'd been taking some coke, but then she confessed she'd added heroin and gave it to Tony without him realizing. It might have been the fact that the heroin was mixed with the coke that Tony's reacted so badly."

Effy, stared at Maxxie in disbelief. A tear started to leave her eye when she wiped it away violently. Maxxie walked towards her, but she backed away.

"I need to talk to Hayley."

"Well, when we're back at school we can. Maxxie replied, don't worry."

Suddenly Cassie and Sid ran through the door.

"We heard what happened. Sid gasped, is Tony alright? What's happening to him? Is he alright? He's my fucking best mate! I can't fucking believe this!" Cassie put an arm around Sid.

"Effy, can I have a word?" Cassie asked.

"Sure." Effy replied bluntly whilst avoiding making eye contact with her.

They stood aside from Maxxie and Sid.

"About what happened...Cassie began, as she watched Effys eyes widen.

"It was a one off I know." Effy said before giving Cassie a chance to speak.

"Actually, Effy, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask when you wanted to do it again." The blonde raised her eyebrow suggestively whilst putting a hand on Effys arm.

Effy backed away. "Cass, what are you talking about? We can't do that again. When I said I knew it was a one off, I meant that it is a one off. We can't do it again, you're still with Sid."

Cassie could see the worry in Effys facial expression.

"But Effy I thought you liked girls now." She mocked.

"No, Effy shook her head, I liked you. But I know that nothing more can happen between us."

"But, I have feelings for you Effy."

Effy shocked, maintained eye contact. "What? Are you serious?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes, I'm not just saying it. I do really care about you."

Effy sighed. "If we're going to carry this on, then it has to be when you and Sid aren't seeing each other anymore."

"So you're saying I should break up with Sid?"

"I'm just saying that I can't do this when you're with him. It just feels wrong and it isn't fair on him." Effy said whilst only half paying attention.

Cassie sighed. "I don't know what to say Effy. I mean, I thought you understood me?"

Effy looked at Cassie demurely. "I can't talk about this right now; I have bigger things to worry about."

Cassie was aware of Effys growing impatience as she watched her walk over towards Maxxie and Sid.

"Any news?" She asked.

"None." Maxxie replied as he put his hand around Effy.

It was then that Michelle walked through the door...

"Hey guys, is Tony ok? Chris just told me and he's gone back home to let Jal know."

Michelle's presence irritated Cassie and Effy couldn't stand the fact she had come.

"No, he's not ok, but you don't need to worry, he has his real friends here to care for him so there's really no point in you staying." Effy said expressing a bitchy glance at Michelle.

"Listen, contrary to popular belief, or yours at least, I still care for Tony a lot and I want to make sure that he's alright. So if me being here expresses my concern for him and proves to you all that I'm not just some cold hearted bitch who shagged another guy behind his back then I'm fucking staying here alright?!" Michelle then folded her arms, waiting for Effy to back down, which she did. Effy was mentally worn out. She couldn't be bothered to argue anymore.

A doctor then approached everybody.

"Is he ok?" Maxxie asked hurriedly.

The doctor's initial look of concern lessened. "It appears Mr Stonem had mixed heroin and cocaine. The combination of these two drugs, the short-acting stimulant mixed with the longer-acting depressant is what caused his weak pulse and shallow breathing. However, I am happy to report that his condition has been stabilized and he'll be ready to come out of hospital later today. He is going to be fine. Baring in mind, he will need to rest for a few days. Is there any way I can get in contact with his parents?"

Effy stepped from behind the group relieved that Tony was going to make a recovery. "I'm his sister. Our parents are away right now, but we can all take him home and make sure he's looked after."

The doctor placed his glasses on top of his silver-grey hair.

"We aren't usually permitted to discharge patients without parental consent. But as you're family, perhaps, I will allow him to go home with you, on the condition that you look after him and let your parents know as soon as you get him home. Then if you could ask them to contact me as confirmation that they were made aware of what has happened."

"Deal." Effy smiled, as she looked around at everybody else's relieved expressions.

Tony was brought out in a wheel chair an hour or so later.

"This is just a preliminary procedure, as the drugs may not have completely worn off yet so he'll have trouble standing and walking. Give him a few days though, make sure he gets a sufficient amount of rest and give him plenty of water to lubricate the brain. Take care of him now."

"We will, Sid replied whilst shaking the doctor's hand, don't worry."

With that, the doctor left and the group of friends all stood around Tony who was sat emotionless in the wheelchair.

"Are you ok Tone?" Maxxie asked.

"Just take me home." He replied.

Effy put her hand on Tonys shoulder.

"Ok guys, let's go." She said whilst wheeling Tony out of the hospital. As the group walked, Michelle walked at the back. Tony hadn't even noticed she was there, or if he had, he'd done a good job of hiding it.

"Right. I'm going this way. But I'll come and see you tomorrow alright mate?" Sid said to Tony who still maintained his silence.

Tony looked at Sid and nodded in acknowledgment. Without warning, Sid then hugged Tony. "What were you fucking thinking Tone? You could have died." Shaking his head he walked off and Cassie followed, but not before glancing meaningfully at Effy.

Effy then looked at the remaining two. "You're leaving now then?" She focused on Michelle.

"Umm yeah, well I hope he gets better soon yeah." Michelle said, feeling uncomfortable.

Tony gazed straight ahead of him, wide eyed. "I'm right here you know."

Michelle then looked at Tony, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know if you'd want me to talk to you."

"You know Shell, there's nothing more pathetic than somebody expressing fake sympathy."

"But Tony, I do care." Michelle looked hurt.

"Just fuck off." Tony continued to avoid looking at Michelle. Right now he couldn't stand the sight of her.

"If that's what you want." Michelle replied sadly. She started to walk towards the bus stop.

Effy looked at Maxxie.

"You coming in then?" She smiled.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked.

"Of course not. Tony wants you here, he might not admit it but he does."

Tony hearing this smiled and shook his head.

As they got into the house Effy went to get Tony some water whilst Maxxie assisted Tony up the stairs. With his hand wrapped around Tony's body he could feel Tony depending fully on him. Maxxie didn't mind.

"You alright Tone?"

"I will be once we get up the stairs!" Tony laughed, as he struggled to lift his feet up.

Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Tony then looked down. Maxxie knew that he still had strong feelings for Tony but after Tony's reaction last time, he wasn't sure if he should just forget about it altogether.

Once they got upstairs Maxxie helped Tony onto the bed.

"I'm like a fucking invalid, Tony said in frustration and my friends think I took an overdose. When I didn't, well not really, I didn't even realize I was smoking anything else, by the time Hayley gave it to me I was already stoned."

"Don't worry about it Tony, Maxxie reassured, as long as you're fine now and you're not an invalid! You'll be back to normal soon. But until then, I'm going to look after you."

Tony smiled in a sardonic manner "Any excuse to get close to me right?"

Maxxie couldn't help but smile at this. "You've figured me out."

Effy walked into the room and put the glass of water down on the desk.

"Tony, I'm going out for a bit but I'll be back soon. You'll be ok if Maxxie stays with you right?"

Tony glanced at Maxxie "I think I'll be fine with Florence Nightingale here."

Effy smiled as she left the room. She was going to find Hayley...


	11. Chapter 11

"So Mr Stonem, what can I get for you?" Maxxie momentarily adopted an upper-class accent.

"Hmmm, Tony considered. A couple of fit girls?"

Maxxie smirked. "I'm afraid not, there's only me."

"You'll have to do then." Tony joked.

Both of them smiled at each other. Tony's soft expression then turned more serious.

"Maxxie, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead" Maxxie replied, noticing the change in Tony's expression.

"What you told me, about liking me. Did you mean it?"

"You would have to ask me after having just recovered from a drug-induced coma wouldn't you?" Maxxie said.

"What's that supposed to mean"? Tony looked confused.

"It means, that, Maxxie hesitated, I can never tell what you're thinking or how you're feeling Tone. I can never work you out."

"That's what you like me about me isn't it? The fact that I'm enigmatic, Tony hesitated as he watched Maxxie looking at him. He continued ...enigmatic, humorous, tall, good looking..."

Maxxie couldn't help but smile. "That's what I mean Tony; you always joke about serious things so it's hard to know how you really feel. You joke about me fancying you and yet you know that's its true. It's like you just can't accept that it's true." Maxxie's face saddened.

Tony recognized this but as usual joked. "Well Max, if one of your best mates admitted to fancying you after 18 years of knowing him then I think you'd be a little fucking surprised too!" He smiled at Maxxie trying to provoke a positive reaction but instead Maxxie left the side of the bed where he had been sat and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Max?" Tony asked inquisitively.

Maxxie continued to face the wall so he wasn't looking at Tony. A tear left his eye.

"You could have died today Tone. Hasn't it made you realize anything?"

Tony screwed up his face in incomprehension. "That I should stay off the drugs for a few days?!"

He smiled as Maxxie turned around.

"Stop fucking joking alright! All the time, all you ever do is joke about things. About situations, about people, about feelings. Just stop!"

Tony could see that Maxxie was evidently upset.

"Maxxie, listen I'm sorry if...well you know I'm no good when it comes to talking about my feelings. And as for joking, it's the only way I know how to deal with things. I didn't just do the drugs because of what happened with Michelle. I took them because I wanted to feel like I was in control of at least one fucking thing. Life was just getting on top of me. Mum's ill and then she buggers off with my Dad for a few days without telling us. I find Michelle fucking another guy and you admit to fancying me, which I'm having trouble dealing with because, I don't want to believe it's true. Ok? Because if it's fucking true then..." Tony stopped talking.

Maxxie looked on at Tony in disbelief as he sat down again at the side of his bed "What Tony?"

"I told you I'm not good at talking about my feelings." Tony then looked away, embarrassed.

Maxxie smiled and bit his lip sexily. He knew what Tony was trying to say. But of course this was Tony. Pride was getting in his way. Pride and the embarrassment of admitting he liked another guy.

Maxxie affectionately placed his hand on Tonys face and turned it towards him, as he gazed deep into Tony's eyes.

"You don't have to talk Tone."

As Maxxie moved closer towards Tony, Tony did the same. As they both lent forwards, their lips touched and for a second, nothing happened, until Maxxie opened his mouth and slowly moved his tongue into Tony's mouth. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was kissing Tony! And this time, Tony wasn't running away.

As the kiss deepened, Maxxie lifted himself onto the bed.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this Tony."

Tony laughed. "Fucking ages I bet."

Maxxie playfully punched Tony in the arm and smirked as he led Tony into another long passionate kiss.

There was a knock at the door that neither of the boys noticed.

A continuous knocking.

"For fucksake, Michelle said to herself, he's ignoring me still!"

As she twisted the door knob she let herself in.

"Tony? I just want to speak to you. Hello?"

Meanwhile in the bedroom, things were heating up between Maxxie and Tony.

Maxxie was taking off Tonys t-shirt and then continued kissing him, making his way down Tony's long, toned body. Tony smiled when suddenly Michelle walked in.

"Tony? She hesitated in disbelief, Maxxie? What the fuck?!"

Maxxie pulled away instantly and turned around to face Michelle.

"Well?" She asked.

Tony adopted a clueless facial expression which infuriated Michelle even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about Michelle." He said whilst innocently staring at her, topless.

"Don't play fucking games with me Tony, you and Maxxie were kissing I saw you."

"Really? Tony frowned in a sardonic manner, No." And then smirked.

Michelle sighed impatiently. "I can't believe you're doing this. We've hardly been broken up a day and you're making out with fucking...MAXXIE!!"

Suddenly, Tony let his anger get the better of him.

"What do you mean you can't believe I'm doing this. Doing what? Moving on? Because that's what I'm doing Michelle, moving on without you. I'm having a laugh. And just to remind you as to the reason we broke up in the first place, it was you who acted like a complete tosspot and had sex with someone else, so don't come around here and give me a fucking lecture."

"You're not gay are you Tony?" Michelle sobbed.

Tony smirked. "Well if I am, it's pretty evident who the cause of it was."

Michelle burst into tears and paced out of Tony's bedroom as she made her way downstairs and ran out of the door.

"Are you alright?" Maxxie asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, Tony replied as he lay back down on the bed. I'm fine. I just can't believe she was so shocked."

"But, you realize she's probably going to tell Jal and she'll tell Chris and Chris will tell Sid. Everyone is going to find out about us Tone. Is that what you want?" Maxxie looked curiously at Tony, hoping for a positive answer.

Tony half-smiled. "Maxxie, it's not like we're fucking married, we just kissed. Let Michelle tell everyone! It might be a laugh."

Maxxie frowned "Tony...how is it going to be a laugh?"

"Well, he explained, everyone will think that Michelle has turned me gay! You have to see the comedy in that."

"But...Maxxie expressed with slight reservation, people might think that I'm the reason you and Michelle broke up. What if they blame me?"

"They won't, Tony reassured, besides they all know the real reason Michelle and I broke up was because she slept with someone else. It'll be alright Max don't worry." Tony sounded a little too relaxed for Maxxie's liking.

Tony then leant in towards Maxxie hoping to comfort him with a kiss but he pulled away.

"Tony, you think this is funny don't you? But you're not taking it seriously. So when people find out, like Sid for example, are you just going to tell him that we kissed but that's it? They're going to think you're gay."

Tony not recognizing the hint of disappointment in Maxxies voice replied in a flippant manner.

"Well yeah, of course that's what I'm going to say. That's what happened. We kissed. What else would I say? And I'm not gay so I can just tell everyone that."

Maxxie feeling quite hurt and unappreciated turned away from Tony and got up off the bed. "It's just, I thought...that we..."

Tony stood up still topless, and placed his hand affectionately yet slightly patronizingly on Maxxies shoulder. "What did you think Maxxie? That we were going to have an open gay relationship?"

"Well I thought maybe we could start dating or something?" The blonde asked in all naivety.

Tony sighed. "Ok, I'll admit, there was a time when I wanted to fuck you. One night when I was shagging Michelle, I came but only when I was looking at your picture. And that confused the hell out of me. I mean I do like you Maxxie, you're hot for a gay! But I could never have a relationship with a bloke. I'm not gay..."

"Well how do you explain this then?!" Maxxie shouted in frustration.

Before Tony got a chance to answer Maxxie continued "For fucksake Tone, I really like you and I have done for ages. I thought you felt the same, I mean you kissing me would indicate that you like me back, yeah?"

"I like you Maxxie and I'm sorry if this comes as a bit of a disappointment but I'm not looking for a boyfriend, I just want a bit of fun."

"Is that all I am to you, a bit of fun?" Maxxie asked wide eyed.

"I suppose so yeah, but we're still friends?"

Ignoring the last part of Tonys question, Maxxie asked "What's happened to you Tone? I thought you'd changed."

Confused, Tony looked at Maxxie. "What do you mean you thought I'd changed? I've never been gay Maxxie!"

"But you admitted to having feelings for me!" Maxxie exclaimed.

"Yes, I do, Tony stated assertively, but that doesn't mean I want to "come out" to everyone and start a gay relationship. I'm sorry Maxxie. I do honestly like you and we can carry on doing things... but I just don't want a relationship with you, or anyone for that matter. I just can't deal with another relationship right now. It's too much fucking hassle."

Maxxie looked up at Tony saddened by his response.

"Well Tone, I... I don't know if I can carry on just doing stuff with you...I really like you."

Tony sighed. "Well, that's what I'm offering Maxxie. Take it or leave it."

He then made his way into the bathroom. Maxxie unsure of what to do waited for Tony to come out of the bathroom. He raised his eyebrow playfully...do you want to?"

Maxxie didn't know. He really liked Tony, but he didn't want to feel used by him. On the other hand this is what he had always wanted, why say no? Even if it was only a one off.

"Alright then." Maxxie replied demurely.

"I've never done this before, so you might need to give me a few pointers..." Tony said.

Maxxie lay on his stomach with his head facing the wall and pulled down his trousers and then his boxers. Tony then slid his own (Superman) boxers off.

"This should make you feel good." He said as he mounted Maxxie. As Tony lowered his body onto him, he could feel the hotness of Maxxies back. Tony put some lubricant onto his fingers that he had conveniently kept hidden away in his bottom draw. He then inserted two fingers inside Maxxie and as he did so, Maxxie instantly jolted with pleasure.

"Let me know if I'm doing this right..." Tony smiled, happy with Maxxies reaction.

"Will do." Maxxie gasped.

Tony continued using his fingers for quite a while, until he removed them and entered Maxxie slowly.

He again jolted, feeling a shot of pain, but also pleasure. Tony continued to move in and out of Maxxie, pushing further into him with each thrust. Now at least he didn't have to imagine Maxxie, Maxxie was right here.

"T-o-n-yy, that's so good!" Maxxie gasped.

"Well, Tony said whilst raising his eyebrow, I aim to please."

As Tony continued thrusting deeper into Maxxie, he moaned freely.

Suddenly, Tony's phone started ringing.

"T-o-n-yy ahh...do-n't an-s-w-er it!"

"I'm going to have to Max...it's Sid." Tony replied matter of factly.

He answered his phone. "What?" Tony asked.

"Ok, Tony, don't fly off the handle or anything but Michelle told me something and I just wanted to ask whether-"

Tony cut him off. "No, I'm not gay Sid. Michelle's making it up."

Sid sighed with relief. "Right, but you and Maxxie did kiss... right?"

"Yeah, we did. So what? It's the 21st century Sid, everybody kisses everybody else. Jesus I remember a time when I thought you fancied me that time you kept watching me eat my lunch. I was just waiting for you to jump on me and kiss me."

Sid replied with an awkward laughter. "Yeah Tone, that was because I wanted a bit of your sandwich, I kept looking at you so you'd give me a bit but you never got the hint."

Tony laughed. "Oh right, well next time just ask alright? Anyway, I have to go but I'll see you soon yeah."

"Umm, Sid sounding a bit confused, ok then take care. Bye." Sid hung up.

Tony turned around to see Maxxie lying on the bed.

"That was amazing Tony, not the best I've had but it was pretty fucking good!" Maxxie looked at Tony.

Tony smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Anyway, I should probably get some rest..."

Maxxie looked a bit confused. "Yeah alright... I'll see you soon Tone, once you're feeling more...rested.

"Yep, sure." Tony replied bluntly. He had just sent out contrasting signals, perhaps he meant to. Perhaps this was his way of trying to control what happened between him and Maxxie, by distancing himself, albeit at a rather inappropriate moment in time.

Maxxie got up off the bed and put his trousers back on. He looked at Tony lovingly knowing that this was the best he was going to get from him. Unbearable sexual tension, an unwarranted desire to kiss him every time he saw him...and of course a fairly decent shag. He kissed Tony on the cheek.

"Bye Tone."

As Maxxie left Tony watched him leave. So he'd just had sex with a guy. Not just any guy but his gay friend. Maxxie. He'd just slept with MAXXIE!!

This didn't feel strange. Not at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Effy was checking out some notorious haunts for drug dealers and came across who she thought to be Hayley. She walked up and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Hayley turned around.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you Hayley?" Effy asked whilst lighting a cigarette casually.

The girl stared at Effy. "Why? Who wants to know?"

Effy smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Effy, Tony's sister."

Hayley's facial expression looked slightly less cocky.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you put my brother in hospital. He's out now, but he could have been seriously hurt."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" She asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything about it...BITCH face." Effy replied with a heinous glare. She said this whilst throwing her cigarette carelessly at Hayley's hair, causing some of it to singe.

Hayley panicked trying to stub the cigarette out so it didn't burn any more of her hair.

"I'm fucking sorry alright!" She shouted.

Effy walked off. "Yeah yeah."

Meanwhile, Sid was asleep on the bed and Cassie came in. She was a bit drunk.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiid. Are you awake Sid?" She asked playfully.

"I am now Cass." He said, tired and sat up.

"How's Tony doing?" Cassie asked.

"He's doing alright yeah. Funny thing happened earlier. Michelle rang me and told me she went over to see how he was and she walked in on him and Maxxie kissing!!"

Cassie stared blankly at Sid. "Ok..."

"Well, Sid began; don't you think it's a bit fucking weird? Not to mention soon! He and Michelle only broke up a few days back."

Cassie frowned. "But Sid, it was Michelle's fault that she and Tony broke up in the first place. And as for Tony and Maxxie so what? I think it's cute. It's even funny that Michelle is so upset about it."

Sid paused and then looked at Cassie whilst adjusting his glasses.

"Cass, it isn't funny, she's really upset about it and I know they broke up because Michelle slept with that other guy but she only did it because she didn't feel loved by him anymore. It's pretty fucking justified if you ask me."

"I can't believe you Sid. You always stick up for Michelle no matter what she does! Can't you see that she's a fucking bitch! She wraps everybody round her little finger and expects sympathy. When things fuck up she comes running to you and you let her."

"We're mates Cass, that's what mates do; they're there for each other." Sid defended.

"Unlike boyfriends then?" Cassie looked quite vindictive as she said this without meaning to. She always got angry at Sid whenever he defended Michelle. It was often if anything, what they argued about.

Sid shot his head to the side. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're putting your friendship with Michelle before our relationship. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend Sid, or had you forgotten?"

"You are Cass; Sid said reassuringly, you are my girlfriend, of course I know that. He rubbed her arm. But, Michelle needs me more than you do right now."

Cassie sighed as she lit a cigarette. "Oh you think that do you Sid? You really believe that Michelle needs you more than I do right now?!"

"Well right now, yeah." Sid replied, unsure of what else to say. He had to be honest but didn't realize that what he said was affecting Cassie so much.

"I'll fuck off then. I mean I don't need you, so I guess there's really no point in sticking around to be put in second place. Why don't you invite lovely Michelle round? In fact, why don't you just fuck her? Yeah. I think that might cheer her up Sid."

Sid looked at Cassie almost hurt and didn't know what to say to that and tried to diffuse the tension between them.

"Cass, stay here ok. I'll make us something for tea."

Cassie shot Sid an impatient glance. "I don't eat Sid. I never eat."

Not wanting to hang round, Cassie then left the room as she grabbed a large bottle of vodka slamming the door shut.

Sid lay back down on the bed, not sure of what to do. He ended up falling asleep.

Cassie was stood with another girl in the park. They were exchanging something. Cassie was giving the girl food, as handed to her was a small colourless bag.

Cassie sat down under a tree and unscrewed the top of the vodka bottle. She had nothing to mix it with and so drank it straight. She was powerless to reason with Sid. He just couldn't see how manipulative and two-faced Michelle was. She played on his emotions and his sympathy, because she knew that Sid had fancied her and probably still did to a certain extent. Cassie had had enough.

She'd also stopped eating. Again. Like Sid would notice anyway.

As the skinny blonde sat under the tree a figure appeared. It was Maxxie.

"Hey Cass." He said demurely.

She looked up at Maxxie sweetly yet blankly. "Hi Maxxie."

They both sat in silence, neither inquiring as to why the other one was there. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was sad, comfortable silence. Both knew the other had problems and didn't want to talk about it but still kept each other company.

What was worse? Not feeling loved enough by someone or loving someone too much?

Meanwhile Sid was asleep on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. Half expecting it to be Cassie he unlocked the door and made his way back to the bedroom without turning around.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" a voice came from the door. It was Michelle.

Sid turned around, surprised.

"Michelle. Hi. Yeah...sure come in! Sorry I didn't realize it was you, I thought it was-"

"Cassie? Michelle interrupted. She raised her eyebrow expectantly at Sid. How have you guys been anyway? Cassie's been acting quite weird recently." She closed the door behind her.

UN fazed by Michelle's observation, Sid replied. "Yeah, she's always weird. That's normal Shell."

Michelle maintained her glance at Sid, hoping to somehow be able to read his mind.

"So things are ok with you both then?" Surprise filled her voice.

Sid frowned a little in her direction. "Don't sound so fuckin' surprised will you? Why? Do you know something that I don't?"

Michelle smiled discretely as she made her way to the sofa where Sid was sat.

She hesitated before answering. "No but if you and Cassie weren't okay, then I'd have an excuse to do this..." Michelle lent in towards Sid and kissed his neck.

Sid panicked. "Yeah...that's lovely and all but you shouldn't do that okay."

"Why?" Michelle asked innocently as she continued kissing his neck.

Sid backed away. "You know why. I'm with Cass."

Michelle stopped for a moment and looked straight at him. "I know you're with Cassie, but you're allowed to fancy other people...do you still fancy me Sid?"

Sid blushed, knowing that he couldn't win this situation. He replied whilst shrugging "A bit I guess."

Michelle laughed. "A bit? Come on Sid, don't fucking pretend! I know you still like me. You always stick up for me, even when I cheated on Tony. No-body else did. She waited to see Sid's reaction. And I've caught you looking at my tits."

Sid looked down avoiding eye contact. "I look at tits because I'm a guy. It's what guys do. I'd even look at Anwar if he had a pair."

Michelle smiled as she placed her finger under Sid's chin and lent forward again.

Sid fell into the kiss, unable to help himself. The girl he'd fancied for ages was offering herself on a plate to him. Although, could he really do this? He knew he shouldn't. He loved Cassie. It was her he wanted to be with, or so he had thought...

Michelle started taking her top off and climbed on top of Sid. She felt something already there.

"Sid, you're hard already?!" She asked.

Embarrassed and unsure of how to reply Sid smiled. The evidence was there for them both to see.

"I'll stay on top." Michelle said as she smirked at Sid. They were going to do what they'd already done once before...they were about to make the beast with two backs...


	13. Chapter 13

"It's getting late Cassie, I should be getting back home, my Dad will be wondering where I am. Do you want me to walk you home?" Maxxie asked as he got up off the floor.

Cassie stared blankly ahead of her, as if she heard nothing.

"Cass, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Max, don't worry. You walk home I'll be fine. I need to make a stop on the way back anyway."

Maxxie put his arm on her shoulder. "If you're sure... I'm here for you Cass, you know if you ever feel like talking. I'll see you tomorrow yeah. Night." He walked off.

Cassie watched him as he wandered off into the night. Maxxie was one of her best friends and yet she didn't think he could possibly understand what she was going through. But perhaps he understood more than she realized...

Not wanting to go home quite yet, Cassie picked up her bottle of vodka and headed over to Effy's.

There was a knock at the door. Tony was asleep. Effy came down in her pyjamas and answered it. She smiled.

"Hey Cass, come in. It's kinda late though...what's up?"

Cassie hugged Effy."Oh nothing. I just thought I'd come and see how you are."

Effy could see Cassie's wide grin and large bright eyes, she knew something was wrong. She was as usual, acting too happy to actually be happy. An instant give a way.

"Cass, if you've come here to talk to me you know, that's fine?"

Cassie looked at Effy in contemplation. "I just can't stand Sid anymore."

Effy grabbed a blanket and put it over Cassie. "Stay here tonight if you want."

"Really? That'd be nice. Really really nice."

As the skinny blonde climbed into bed, Effy comfortingly stroked her hair.

"You'll work things out Cass. You and Sid are meant to be with each other. I mean I'm pretty sure that if you believe in karma and all that crazy shit then this is the way things are supposed to be. You and Sid, Tony and...anyone but Michelle. Me and Hugh Grant..."

Effy smiled to herself at the thought of her and Hugh Grant. Cassie felt sad as she knew by now that it was Effy who she wanted to be with, not Sid. But Effy was encouraging her to work things out with him. Did that mean that Effy no longer felt the same? Or was it that she was putting her own feelings on hold for the sake of Sid's? Cassie grew exasperated of trying to work things out in her head and eventually fell asleep...

It was the next morning and by the time Effy woke up, Cassie had gone. Strange; as she never usually left without saying goodbye.

At school, Maxxie entered the first lesson of the day. English. He sat down and looked at Tony who casually smiled at him; Maxxie found it difficult to return the smile but did so anyway. Then Michelle walked in and sat down. Tony made sure to look in the opposite direction as did Maxxie. A moment later, Sid walked in and avoided Michelle's glance also as he sat down to the left of Maxxie.

"Sid, Michelle said, why don't you come over and sit by me? There's a spare seat." She smiled.

Sid looked up awkwardly at her. "It's alright Shell; I'm fine where I am."

"Okay.." Michelle replied sounding disappointed.

Everybody was avoiding each other and it wasn't until Chris and Jal walked in that the tension was noticed.

"Yo guys! How are we all this fine morning?" Chris asked chirpily.

Everybody stared at him with either a blank, impatient or listless expression.

"Okay...Chris said to himself as he sat down next to Jal, I guess people don't feel like talking..that's cool."

Jal smiled as she put her arm around Chris.

Things were quite a mess. Tony and Maxxie had slept together but Tony was acting standoffish, Sid had cheated on Cassie with Michelle, and both Tony and Maxxie were avoiding Michelle after she had walked in on them..together.

Next, Cassie walked in and sat down, quietly taking her books out of her bag.

Maxxie smiled as he went over to sit by her.

"Hey Cass, you alright?"

Cassie looked at him whilst purposely ignoring Sid's desperate attempt to catch her eye.

"Yeah Max, I'm great, you?" She was obviously lying.

Maxxie sighed whilst discretely glancing in Tony's direction. "I guess, I'll tell you about it later."

Cassie nodded.

The teacher came in and started the lesson. Despite this, nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention; they were all too busy thinking about the happenings of the night before.

An hour later the bell rang. End of class.

"Cass? Sid asked can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cassie turned around to face him. "Well...she started, I don't know Sid, wouldn't you rather talk to Michelle as she _needs_ you more than I do?"

"Please Cass; I really want to talk to you." Sid pleaded.

"Fine." She said as she left the classroom and Sid followed.

"Listen Cass, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I should have listened to you...you know about me paying Michelle too much attention. I understand that you're my girlfriend yeah...and that you should be my number one priority, not her."

He waited for her response.

"That's great."

Sid looked puzzled.

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"Well, what were you expecting me to say Sid? I'm grateful?? She looked down at her watch. Anyway, I'm going now, Maxxie and I are going to Art class. I'll see you later." She kissed him carelessly on the cheek as she headed off with Maxxie.

Then, Michelle walked past.

"Still giving you the cold shoulder I see?"

She walked on ahead of Sid who frowned at her.

"Yes and thank god she doesn't know about what else has happened."

Michelle smiled as she linked Sid.

"She never has to find out Sid...it can be our little secret.."

Sid looked at Michelle in amazement. "Yeah of course we're not going to tell her, but it can't carry on Shell."

Michelle smiled mischievously, "You're saying you don't want to fuck again Sid?"

Sid hesitated "I mean it was great, fantastic even, but we shouldn't."

Michelle stopped to face him. "If that's what you really want, then fine." She then walked off. Sid couldn't help but stare at her arse. He really had managed to get himself into the shittiest position imaginable. He loved his girlfriend and yet was fucking his best friend. Cassie could never find out...

Meanwhile Maxxie and Cassie were sat in Art class. Maxxie looked distracted and Cassie was quick to notice.

"So Max, she began, what's wrong? You don't seem very happy."

Maxxie laughed. "Huh, Cass, if only you knew..."

She smiled as she placed her blonde wavy hair behind her ear and then leaned forward.

"Listen Maxxie, you can tell me _anything_. You know you can." Her smile alone was comforting to him.

"It's just...he hesitated unsure of whether to tell Cassie the whole story. Tony and I, we kind of..."

"You fucked him?" Cassie interrupted.

Maxxie smiled, partly out surprise that Cassie had guessed.

"Well Tony fucked me...but that doesn't matter! What does matter is how I feel about him now. I really like him Cass and I told him I do but he just doesn't seem to care."

Cassie put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I see... you've fallen for his endearing charm, his good looks and his dark humour."

Maxxie continued "His cockiness, his sarcasm and his ...smile that makes me want to kiss him." He sighed. Helpless. A slave to his emotions.

"Why don't you try giving him some space?" Cassie suggested.

"Maybe. Maxxie raised his eyebrow, I guess it might help, I mean I don't want to come across as desperate."

Cassie smiled. "Maxxie, maybe by giving him some space he'll work out his feelings. And you can get a few hot guys in the mean time."

Maxxie laughed at her attempt to make him feel better but the truth was, the only guy that consumed his thoughts was Tony.

Meanwhile, Effy on a bench outside having a cigarette. As she did she noticed Sid over by a tree, but he wasn't alone. There was someone with him who was now starting to kiss him.

"Fucking Michelle." Effy said out loud. She couldn't believe it. Sid was cheating on Cassie. Although at this point, the fact that Cassie had already cheated on him with herself didn't seem important.

She started walking over and gave both Sid and Michelle a shock.

Sid jumped away from Michelle when he noticed Effy.

"Shit! He said. Eff, what are you doing here?"

Effy replied after having taken a long drag from her cigarette.

"I just thought I'd come over to say hi, but you were busy I see..."

"Effy...Michelle began; it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh. It wasn't was it? So you and Sidney here, weren't just kissing?"

Michelle paused careful how to answer. She was finding it difficult to judge Effy's mood not only that, but Michelle was fully aware the extent of Effy's indifference towards her. Any chance to screw her over she would. And now, was her perfect chance. Was Michelle going to suck up to Effy in the hope that she'd keep quiet? No. That wasn't her style.

Michelle stepped towards Effy in an attempt to intimidate her.

"You best not fucking tell anyone Effy...by that I mean Cassie."

Effy smirked innocently. "I won't be telling anyone, not yet anyway."

Sid panicked. "Please Effy, you can't tell Cass. She'll be devastated and we've just been crap recently, I don't want things to get any worse."

Effy hesitated. "I'm not going to tell her Sid. You are. And whilst you're at it, you can stop screwing around with _her_." Effy pointed at Michelle in evident disgust.

Michelle scowled back, unable to do anything about the situation.

Sid sighed. "Ok, I'll tell her, but in my own time yeah, you can't say anything to her."

"I won't." Effy said coldly. Her tone of voice had left both Sid and Michelle wondering.

Tony was sat on the grass having a spliff when Maxxie walked past.

"Hi" The blonde said solemnly as he walked past.

"Hi." Tony screwed up his face in confusion and as Maxxie continued to walk chased after him.

"What's going on Max?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied, whilst avoiding Tony's stare.

"I mean you walking past and hardly saying a fucking word."

Maxxie stopped and turned to face Tony. "I thought that's what you wanted. Me to give you some space."

Tony smiled. "Yeah I wanted a break from us doing gay things, but I still want you around as my mate."

Maxxie laughed "Oh I see, so you still want me around as a mate and then when you fancy a bit of guy action then you'll have me yeah?"

"Exactly!" Tony smiled stupidly and looking pleased with himself, completely unaware of Maxxie's growing feelings for him.

"You know Tone, considering we're friends, you can be so fucking insensitive!"

"What do you mean? Tony asked inquisitively, I didn't think you'd mind us doing things from time to time."

"It doesn't feel nice to be used Tony." Maxxie said looking child like.

Tony retracted his facial expression from a happy one to one of indifference.

"Well if you're not happy with that then I guess we could just...not do gay stuff at all. We can just be mates again yeah?"

Maxxie sighed impatiently. "No Tony, you don't get it. I really fucking like you and I don't want to just be your fuck buddy on the side, I want a real relationship with you. I thought that was pretty obvious."

"And I thought I told you that I wasn't gay." Tony shot back, rather defensively.

"So what do we fucking do then Tone? What is it that you propose?" Maxxie asked. Desperation apparent in his voice.

"I say, we stay out of each other's way until _you_ fancy a fuck. Tony smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Maxxie looked down at his shoes wishing they would carry him away as quick and as far away from Tony as possible that very moment...

"I'm the best that you'll never have Tony...I'm not just a worthless fuck to add to your list. I'm worth more than that. And maybe once you realize that we can start being friends again, but until then, I'm not sleeping with you. Go and find some other person to screw around with. "

Tony sighed. "Maxxie, listen, mate, I don't see you as just a worthless fuck. I see you as a good friend, yeah. A good friend who exchanges favours once in a while. It's harmless.." Tony tried to reassure the blonde.

Maxxie sighed harder. "Let's just be mates again then yeah, see how it goes. We won't do any of the...gay stuff. Just hang out."

Tony smiled as he put his arm around Maxxie "I knew you couldn't live without me for too long Max." He then started to walk off and threw a packet of cigarettes to Maxxie. Come round later yeah, we can play that game Sid lent me."

As Tony walked off he turned around and smiled at Maxxie.

Game. Maxxie thought. Sure. Just a game.


	14. Chapter 14

The school day was drawing to an end. Effy was walking home when Sid caught up with her.

"Hey Eff..he said nervously, how are you?"

Effy sighed impatiently. "What do you want Sid?" She stopped to face him.

Sid shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "I just wanted to check that you're not going to mention anything to Cass about me and Michelle."

Effy frowned at him. "No Sid, I'd never even consider doing your dirty work for you, I'll leave that to _you_." She smiled fakely at him before lighting a cigarette.

Unsure of what to say Sid just shouted out "thanks" as Effy walked off. He was sure that he had no choice but to tell Cassie...

Back at his house, Maxxie was lying restlessly on his bed when his phone started flashing. Assuming it was Tony, he answered, without meaning to, almost defensively "What?"

A pause on the phone and then a friendly voice revealed it was in fact Anwar.

"Hey Max, you alright? You don't sound too happy. Anyway, I just wondered if we were going out tonight? They've opened a new club in town, we should check it out."

Maxxie smiled, relieved that it wasn't Tony. "Yeah sure mate, that sounds great, I look forward to it, I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, Anwar replied. Oh, could you get in touch with Tony?"

Maxxie hesitated. "Why me?"

Anwar laughed, "Because Maxxie, he's the only other person apart from me that you ever spend a lot of time with, I just thought you could give him a call."

Maxxie sighed. "Okay, I'll get in touch with him. I'll see you later."

"Ok then, bye!" Anwar hung up.

Maxxie lay back down on his bed. On one hand he wanted Tony to come, of course he did. He fancied Tony and enjoyed spending time with him...most of the time, but on the other hand, maybe the best thing he could do was to take a break from seeing him even if just as a friend.

Tony's phone rang; he looked at the screen and smiled to himself.

"Hello?" Tony answered.

"Hey Tone, I wondered, well me and Anwar wondered if you wanted to come out tonight to the new club in town? Maxxie hesitated. But it's alright if you're busy, we can always go out another time."

Tony scowled and then laughed. "Maxxie-it sounds like you don't want me there.."

Maxxie laughed nervously, "I wouldn't be inviting you if I didn't want you there."

Tony raised his eyebrow as he thought about what to say "I'll come yeah... We'll check out this new club and we'll have a bloody great time!"

He sounded confident which unnerved Maxxie even more.

"Ok then, he replied, that's great, see you later Tone." Maxxie then hung up. Did he really want Tony to come? He wasn't sure. But the only way he would find out would be to see how things went tonight...

Tony looked at himself in the mirror with a confident smile. Tonight was definitely going to be _fun_. As he stood rearranging his hair, he saw Effy behind him stood at the door. Turning around he smiled. "Hey Eff, you alright?"

"Yeah. Great." She replied, slightly sarcastically. Tony watched her as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. Loud rave music followed.

A few minutes later, Tony heard a knock at his door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened slowly and a timid Michelle stepped in.

Tony turned around to see who it was. Unaffected by her presence he continued combing his hair. "Goodbye Michelle." He said whilst reaching for some aftershave.

"Tony...Michelle started, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now"-

Smiling Tony interrupted, "Michelle, you're the last person I want to see EVER."

Michelle sighed. "Okay fine, you don't ever want to see me but I need a favour."

Laughing, Tony turned to face her. "You want _my_ help? You must be fucking kidding!"

"For fucksake Tony, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't desperate." She sighed as she scratched her head in irritation. Nothing but worry, written across her face.

He walked towards her and looked down on her. "What then? But make it quick."

Michelle looked down in embarrassment. She couldn't quite look Tony in the eye.

"It's not the easiest thing to say, so I'm just going to say it. Me and Sid have been...sleeping together."

Tony raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "I always wondered how long it'd take before you'd try to fuck him again."

Michelle's face angered. "Tony, it isn't like that! We really like each other."

"Yeah, sure, that's why he's going out with Cassie."

"But he doesn't love Cassie anymore!" Michelle cried, hoping that such a half-truth was in part, true.

Tony was reluctant to believe Michelle and on hearing this pointed to his bedroom door.

"What?" Michelle asked in a confused manner.

"Well, you've told me. Now piss off."

"But, Michelle pleaded; I need to ask you a favour. I want you to tell Effy to keep her mouth shut!"

"What's Effy got to do with any of this?" Tony asked.

"Well, Michelle answered, she saw Sid and I kissing and threatened to tell Cassie about us both if Sid didn't do it first."

Looking non-descript, Tony nodded. "Yeah...and what's the problem there? If you and Sid are fucking, then Cassie has a right to know! And Eff's her best friend; she's bound to tell her."

"But, it's not her place; she should stay the fuck out of it! She's just looking for an excuse to screw me over!" Michelle insisted.

Tony laughed. "The fact is Shell, you screwed yourself over. And as for Effy telling Cassie, if Sid has the balls to do it himself then I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about... apart from Cassie of course!"

Michelle looked panicked. "This isn't fucking funny!"

"Oh isn't it? Tony replied. I honestly can't wait to see what Cassie's going to do to you when she finds out..."

"You fucking arsehole!" Michelle shouted as she stormed out of Tony's room.

Meanwhile, Cassie and Sid were at home. Sat on the sofa in silence.

Sid looked over at Cassie. She looked so beautiful ,but he was hopeless around her. He never knew what to say.

"This is nice isn't it?" He asked happily.

"What is?" Cassie asked looking confused.

"Well...Sid hesitated, us two, sitting here... together."

Cassie looked back at Sid and stared into his eyes.

"Yeah, Sid, this is nice", she retorted without emotion.

Things between them both were undeniably strained. Cassie didn't feel loved by Sid anymore and Sid was desperate to tell her about him and Michelle...

"Cass...he began, there's something I need to say.."

Cassie, aware that whatever Sid was going to say wasn't going to be good, replied before he got a chance to speak again.

"I want to break up." She said quickly.

"What?!" Sid asked looking shocked.

Cassie looked up at him. "Things aren't working anymore Sid. We don't fit."

Sid lent back into the sofa and took off his beanie. "Effy told you didn't she? She told you that me and Michelle shagged."

Cassie, pretending to already know poured a large amount of vodka into her glass and drank it straight.

After a few large swigs, she replied. "Yes Sid, Effy told me all about the fact that you and Michelle...fucked. That's why I'm breaking up with you." Cassie had to try and sound convincing, even to herself.

Sid darted across the floor to Cassie putting his hands in her lap.

"I'm so sorry Cass. I'm really sorry that things have ended like this. The last thing in the world I meant to do was hurt you."

Cassie shrugged whilst smiling continuously. "It's fine Sid. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Love. Sex. None of it means anything!!" Taking another large sip she burst out laughing.

Sid stood up. "Are you ok Cass?" He looked genuinely worried not sure of whether Cassie was just pretending to be alright.

"Yes Sid, I'm fine. She replied. I...she hesitated; I think that I've finally learnt what the meaning of love is. Shall I enlighten you with my view? She asked still laughing. I'll tell you. Love is when someone makes you feel safe and wanted, and you're the only person that they can think about. They can't bear to be without you and they care for you like no-body else in the world does until one day, they just fuck everything up by going off and fucking someone else." Observing Sid's reaction she continued. "I suppose now would be an ideal time to tell you that Effy and I are seeing each other."

Sid, opening his mouth slightly shook his head.

"What? You're fucking Effy?"

"No we're not _fucking_!" Cassie defended angrily, but Sid, she unlike you acts like she actually cares about me. And I care about her."

"So, do you love her?" Sid asked bluntly.

"No, Cassie replied. I love you Sid, I'll always love you and that's the problem..."

Sid looked down to the floor avoiding her gaze. "I did love you Cass.."

She smiled with hurt in her sparkling blue eyes. "Yes. You _did_."

Picking up the bottle of vodka Cassie grabbed her purse and walked out of the door.

Tony was making his way out of his bedroom when he again bumped into Effy.

"Eff-do you know something about Michelle and Sid?"

"Might do." She replied in a monosyllabic manner.

Tony sighed. "Come on Effy, don't pretend, I already know. Michelle and Sid are fucking. She came round earlier and asked me to convince you not to say anything to Cassie."

"Well, that's irrelevant now. Cassie already knows. Sid told her already and she's coming round."

Tony's facial expression changed. "Shit. I hope she's alright."

Effy screwed up her face in irritation at Tony's apparent stupidity.

"Of course she's not alright! She found out that her boyfriend was screwing whore of the year."

"Well, Tony replied, at least she's got you to make her feel better then." Before leaving he playfully winked at Effy.

She sighed. "Fuck off Tony."

"See you later then." Tony replied as he headed downstairs.

A taxi was waiting outside. Tony clambered into it, greeting Maxxie.

"No Anwar?" he asked.

Maxxie looking slightly embarrassed replied. "Ah no, not yet, he wanted to be picked up last, he had some stuff to sort out at home."

"Right.." Tony smiled. Seemingly satisfied with Maxxie's lame answer.

"So this club any good then?" Tony asked.

"From what I hear it's good." Maxxie said as he adjusted his sleek blonde hair in the wing mirror.

Tony nodded.

Maxxie discretely looked at what Tony was wearing. He looked gorgeous, wearing a white shirt, black tie, and his usual casual blue jeans with a rip in them. He had decided at that very moment that just being Tony's friend was too hard. A few minutes later to his amazement, Maxxie, felt warm familiar breath on his ear and then whispered words: "After the club, you can come back to mine." Tony smiled after saying this. He knew exactly what Maxxie wanted. Furthermore, he knew that despite Maxxie's pride and his attempt to distance himself from him, he wouldn't be able to refuse such an offer...

Maxxie couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, the taxi stopped and a drunken Anwar jumped in.

"Hey guys! Wazzzzzzup? This night is going to be MAD!!"

Tony laughed. "You alright Anwar? A little drunk I see..."

"I'm not drunk man, I'm just you know...what's that word, tipsy?" He nodded in agreement with himself. Yeah tipsy. I'm tipsy."

Just as the taxi was about to leave, another body jumped into the taxi.

"Hello everyone." A quiet welsh accent said.

"No fucking way, man. She's not coming along is she?" Maxxie asked turning to Anwar.

Anwar, drunk, didn't seem to be aware, or at least couldn't remember why there was such a problem between Maxxie and Sketch.

"Yeah man, that's ok isn't it?" He asked.

Maxxie sighed heavily. "Whatever. Just make sure she keeps the fuck away from me yeah."

Anwar nodded, as he sprawled himself on top of the three of them.

Sketch carefully shut the door and looked up at Maxxie who was looking obviously out of the window to avoid eye contact. She then turned to face Tony, hoping for some small comfort.

Tony, staring back at her, put his hand patronizingly on hers. "He'll never go out with you, you know. He's a complete bender."

Tony's comment angered Sketch. Pulling her hand away from his, she could feel her body temperature rising. Keen to reassure that she was no long interested in the gay blonde, she grabbed Anwar's hand. "I don't like Maxxie anymore okay? It was a temporary crush. But now I have Anwar and I'm very happy with him. So there's no need to mention it again okay?"

Tony could sense that Sketch was secretly agitated and so decided to wind her up no further. He then lent towards Maxxie who was still looking out the window.

"I can't believe I'm sharing a taxi, with my stalker." Maxxie said in annoyance.

Tony laughed a little. "Cheer up Max, it could be worse, at least she's not trying to hump you!"

Maxxie frowned at the thought. "I want a drink."

The taxi stopped and the four of them got out.

"This the club?" Tony asked in anticipation.

"Yeah this is it." Maxxie replied.

"Coooooool! Anwar shouted. Yeaaaaaah, let's get in there!"

"Come on then!" Tony said excitedly as he grabbed Maxxie on one arm and Anwar on the other, leaving Sketch to walk behind them.

Effy was upstairs listening to some music when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

Cassie staggered in.

Effy got up and hugged her tightly as she fell onto her.

"Cass! I was going to tell you about-"

"Sshh" Cassie said, no talking."

Effy willing to persevere continued. "But I want you to know that-"

Again Cassie cut her off, this time with a kiss.

"Effy, I'm here now with you. I don't want to think about anything else." Cassie's bright gleaming smile effected Effy in a way that she couldn't even describe.

"Ok then, Effy said smiling, pour me some vodka."

Cassie unscrewed the bottle top and poured half a glass of vodka into it.

Effy smiling at Cassie put her hand on her knee. "Thanks."

Cassie stared into Effy's eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Effy smiled, partly out of embarrassment. "Thanks Cass, you are too. You're the gorgeous blonde who no man is good enough to deserve."

Cassie half-smiled at this remark and then lent in towards Effy. "I have an idea."

"I'm listening." Effy replied excitedly.

"I think we should go round to Michelle's. What do you think Eff?"

An effortless smile swept across her face. "Why not? I think it's time we paid that bitch a visit."

Standing up, Cassie grabbed the vodka in one hand and Effy's hand in the other.

"Let's go" She smiled.

Both Cassie and Effy left the house and made their way over to Michelle's...


	15. Chapter 15

In the club, Tony, Maxxie and Anwar were all dancing. By now, they were all happily drunk. Apart from Sketch, who was sat in the corner watching them as they danced.

"I will have Maxxie." She thought to herself.

As she thought this, Anwar looked over at her and smiled; beckoning her to go and join them.

She shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"Just leave her man! Maxxie shouted at Anwar, if she doesn't want to dance just leave her in the corner!"

Anwar screwed up his face awkwardly before answering.

"But she's here now isn't she, she may as well dance!" Saying this as he made his way over to Sketch and held out his hand to her. Sketch smiled, knowing that getting up on the dance floor would enable her to discreetly get closer to Maxxie.

She looked at Anwar, almost lovingly, as she danced at the side of him, opposite Maxxie and Tony.

"I'm off to get another drink!" Maxxie said desperately.

"I'll come with you." Tony replied.

Meanwhile, Cassie and Effy made their way over to Michelle's house.

"Not much f-f-further now!" Cassie stuttered to Effy as she took another large swig out of the vodka bottle.

"You're right Cass; it's just around the corner..." Effy replied, with a sparkle in her eye.

As they approached the door, Michelle and Sid were upstairs talking.

"So, that's it Shell, Sid explained, Cassie and I have broken up."

"Shit. Michelle said, half-smiling. So that means now, we can carry on screwing each other yeah?"

Sid hesitated, unsure of how to answer. Adjusting his beanie, he placed his hand on Michelle's.

"I guess, but we should wait a while."

Slightly disappointed, Michelle quickly moved her hand away.

"What do you mean wait a while?" She enquired.

"Well, me and Cass have only just broken up; I don't exactly want to rub it in her face by making it obvious we're already screwing each other again!"

Michelle's disappointment suddenly faded away. "We wouldn't have to make it obvious Sid, it's not like she's here right now..."

Sid smiled, as Michelle started to unzip his trousers and place her hand inside his pants, when they both heard the doorbell.

"What the fuck?! Who's calling at this time?!" Michelle asked angrily.

Sid shrugged as he zipped his trousers back up and he and Michelle made their way downstairs.

As she opened the door, the colour went from Michelle's face.

"What the hell are you doing here Cassie?"

Cassie smiled sardonically. "I just came over to wish you and Sid all the happiness you deserve now that you're together. You're both very well suited."

Michelle tentatively opened the door further to let Cassie in when Effy appeared from around the corner, completing Cassie's half-finished sentence.

"Yeah, Cass, they are well-suited, they're both a pair of shits."

Michelle turned red in the face at the sight of Effy.

"You're not alone then I see." She said, as she stared at Effy.

"Sorry Michelle, did you not expect me to pay a home visit? Perhaps you'd have preferred it if I'd have made an appointment through your pimp?" Effy smiled, well aware of how to wind Michelle up.

"Effy, I'm not going to deal with any of your shit right now! Go home. This is between me, Sid and Cassie." Michelle stated matter of factly.

"No, Cassie intervened; Effy has every right to be here. Besides we both wanted to come and visit and give you our blessing."

"Is this some kind of a fucking joke?" Michelle asked.

Sid stood behind her, looking on in confusion.

"No, no Effy replied, me and Cass really do think that you and Sid deserve to be together." She smiled sweetly and then both she and Cassie quickly ran round the corner.

"What are you doing?!" Michelle asked whilst following them in the dark.

Then, Cassie and Effy appeared with a hose in their hand, and fired out lots of freezing cold water.

Michelle screamed. "Arrrgh! What the fuck are you two doing? Stop it right now!!!"

Effy and Cassie laughed as they kept on hosing Michelle.

Sid, watching from behind wasn't sure what to do, until he finally said,

"Come on you two, this isn't fair. If you should be blaming anyone, it should be me, not Shell. Turn the hose off!"

The hose stopped as Cassie walked up to Sid.

"I do blame you Sid, I blame you for everything, but no amount of hosing is going to reflect how much I hate you right now." And with that, Cassie and Effy walked off laughing to themselves.

Michelle, freezing walked back in the house and closed the door.

"Sid, you let them soak me. Why didn't you do anything?" She asked.

"I didn't know what to do! Sid feebly replied, I'll make it up to you though." He smiled as he started to take of Michelle's wet clothes.

"You better..." She smiled as the two made their way back upstairs.

Back at the club Tony and Maxxie had gotten themselves quite a few drinks and were sat in the corner.

"1, 2, 3, go!" Maxxie said, as he and Tony drank yet another shot.

"This is good stuff!" Tony said, whilst pulling a face.

"Yeah, Maxxie replied, well, as long as I drink enough tonight to forget that that fucking welsh psycho bitch over there is here!"

Putting a hand on Maxxie's houlder, Tony had another shot.

"Don't worry Max; she'll come nowhere near you. She knows she doesn't stand a chance and that you're only into cock."

"Yeah she knows I'm gay Tone, but she keeps looking at me in this really creep way...I really wish Anwar would just break up with her already!"

Tony smiled at the frustrated blonde, as a thought was forming in his head. On noticing this, Maxxie enquired as to what it was that Tony found so amusing.

"Let's prove to her that she stands no chance with you."

Staring at Tony in a perplexed manner, Maxxie had another shot.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tony began. You're gay. So you need to kiss a guy right in front of her. Then she'll get the fucking message!"

Maxxie started to perspire a little, at the anticipation of whether Tony was going to offer himself up as the 'other guy'.

"Who?" Maxxie asked quizzically.

"Who do you think?" Tony replied, as he smiled sexily.

He grabbed Maxxie's hand and headed to the part of the dance floor that was occupied by Anwar and Sketch.

"Hey guys! Anwar said, what took you so long? Me and Sketch were starting to wonder where you were."

"I bet Sketch was". Maxxie thought to himself.

"We were just talking really, Tony said as he made a special effort to look at Sketch. In fact, he continued, Maxxie was just saying how he'd really like to pull tonight."

As Tony said this, Sketch clinched her fist at the painful reminder that Maxxie wanted anyone but her.

"Cool man, Anwar replied, so Maxxie, got your eye on anyone?"

"Umm...Maxxie hesitated, there are quite a few hot guys in here, none in particular though I don't suppose..."

And before Maxxie got the chance to elaborate, Tony turned towards him, leaned in and started to kiss him. Maxxie's heart beat increased rapidly. He couldn't believe that Tony was actually kissing him! And in public too!

"Whoa! Anwar shouted, as he laughed, you two? I never would have guessed!!"

As Anwar found this amusing Sketch stared in horror, as her favourite blonde made out with Tony. She couldn't bear to watch, but at the same time was helplessly transfixed. The way that Tony placed his hands around Maxxie's waist, and the way in which Maxxie pressed his lips against Tony's, and opened them every so often to allow a tongue in. Sketch could only imagine herself in Tony's position.

As the two continued to kiss passionately, Sketch started to walk off in vexation, but tried hard to maintain calm.

"Where are you going?" Anwar enquired.

Sketch scowled at Anwar. "I'm just...she stuttered, I'm going to get another drink, that's all." As she headed towards the bar, she turned around one last time to witness Maxxie and Tony's lips still attached to one another's. Jealousy raged inside of her. She had to do _something_.

Once Sketch had left temporarily, Tony leant back from the kiss.

"Not bad Maxxie, that wasn't bad at all."

Smiling, Maxxie ruffled his blonde hair. "_I've_ had better." He said teasingly.

Tony playfully punched Maxxie in the shoulder

"You can't get better than me Maxxie and you know it." He smiled, knowing that he couldn't really argue and even if he did, he'd be lying.

A few moments later, after Sketch had found her way to the bar, a group of guys made their way over to Maxxie and Tony.

"Are you two gay?" One tall, dark-haired guy asked.

Looking at Maxxie, Tony replied.

"What if we are?"

"Get out." The tall dark-haired guy replied.

"What? Maxxie asked. You can't kick us out, just because we're gay! That's homophobic!"

"I don't give a shit what it is pal, you and your bum boy need to get out of here, before I kick you out."

Stepping in front of Maxxie protectively but unconsciously, Tony looked the tall guy in the eyes and crossed his arms.

"We're not going anywhere. So, if you want us out, you'll have to move us yourself, pussy."

The guy's face glowed bright red.

"What did you just call me?"

Smiling, Tony replied. "I called you a pussy. But, you heard me first time didn't you?"

"Tony"....Maxxie whispered, as if to dissuade him from starting any trouble.

But before he knew it, the tall guy had punched Tony in the face.

Tony, returning from his loss of balance, hit the guy hard back in the face.

"Fucking Queer!" Another guy shouted at Maxxie.

"Shut up!" Maxxie called, when all of a sudden two large guys set upon him.

A massive fight broke out amongst 7 guys, the two targets being Maxxie and Tony.

"Tone! Maxxie called, as he lay on the floor, we can't take these guys on!"

Tony, picking himself up from the floor and throwing another punch, grabbed Maxxie by the arm as the both ran out of the club.

"Get them"! One man called.

As Maxxie and Tony ran out of the club, Maxxie tripped over an empty glass bottle.

"Shit!" He cried.

Tony, looking back, helped Maxxie up, when they were already circled by the 5 other guys.

One of them laughed.

"You fucking queers. You should all be sent off to an island somewhere to you can go and fuck each other so the rest of us don't have to witness it."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay! Maxxie shouted defensively, and if I want to fuck boys then I shouldn't have to seek permission or acceptance from anyone!"

Two guys, smiling at one another then jumped on Maxxie and started beating him up.

Tony jumped to his defence only to get beaten down too. Despite, Tony being taller than Maxxie, Maxxie was considerably stronger. But, by the time he had got the two attackers off him, the other three had dragged Tony off into the wooded area.

Maxxie ran off, in search of Tony. He could never forgive himself if anything happened to him. He then, saw a shadow in the distance, where on the other side of the tree, the three guys were all taking it in turns to punch Tony in the face.

"You fucking queer!" One of them jeered.

"Hit him harder! Another said, that'll knock the gayness out of him!"

By this time Tony had a black eye, and a bloody nose and lip. He'd lost the energy to actually fight. This wasn't like Tony Stonem. But for once, he had to rely on someone else to help him. The only thing he could offer was mere insults.

As Maxxie ran over, he could hear Tony say to the other guys

"And what if I am gay? I'd never in a million years bum any of you ugly fuckers!"

Tony's comment, only angered the men further, as they carried on raining blows on Tony's face until Maxxie came over and punched them all one by one, until finally, they were unconscious.

Tony looked up at Maxxie, with a bloody face and his hair covering both of his eyes.

Maxxie looked back, helping Tony to stand up properly.

"Lean on me." The blonde said to him in a reassuring tone.

Tony allowed himself to put his full weight on Maxxie, as they began to walk back to the pavement. Tony was too tired to speak.

"Tone, I really appreciate what you did back there, defending me..."

Tony smiled as much as his cut lip would allow.

"I wasn't going to let those arseholes get away with taking the piss out of us. Besides, you can't help being queer."

Maxxie looked across at the battered Tony for a few seconds, until Tony continued talking.

"And neither can I."

Maxxie looked at Tony in astonishment. Had he heard Tony right Was Tony actually gay... ?


End file.
